Shinobi Fox-Demon
by Mega demons
Summary: After Naruto is attacked Kyuubi gives Naruto gives for his pure heart.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello readers, I have been working on this story. Please give me reviews so I know how to make it better. I already have an idea for the pairing, but i will keep it as a secret until later. Naruto and Kyuubi will see each other as family. Big brother and little brother. Naruto's main style is Taijutsu, but he will be able to use them all. He will be high Jounin at the end of the academy. He wont use the Kyuubi's chakra that much in this story only if he has to._**

 _ **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It's been four years since the Nine tails attack and was sealed into a boy. This boy's name is Naruto four years old with red spiky hair. Today is his birthday October 13. " AND STAY OUT DEMON!" Yells a old woman. Naruto just starts walking he has a few minutes until the sun goes down. _It looks like a festival is happening tonight._ He thought. He made it to a meadow. He just laid there thinking about what has been happening. The orphanage kicked him out, shops won't let me in, some make me pay almost three times as normal and no one will be my friend. "I JUST WANT A FRIEND IS IT THAT HARD!" I yell to the sky.

A few seconds later a red fox came out and ran into the meadow. I stand up and gently walk towards the animal. When I get a foot close to it I reach my hand to the fox. Its sniffs my hand and then rubs its face into me. "Will you be my friend?" I asks. It looks up at me and grins which I believe is his way of saying yes to me.

When night struck Naruto is watching the festival. He decided to leave and go find a place to sleep to night and then in the morning find a home. As Naruto was walking four chunin decided to get their revenge. "Hey you want to see something cool?" One of the ninjas ask the boy. He just nodded his head. The walked with him until they came to training field 46 which is right next to one that has a giant gate around it. Then two of them grabbed Naruto's hands and brought him right next to a tree. The otter two pulled out ninja wire and when the boy saw that he was coming towards him he tried to free himself and get away. One of them gave him a pill. "That pill is to make this feel three times more painfull you little demon" he snarls at the boy.

After a few minutes of shallow cuts being made on him they just would heal up, so the ninjas would make more cuts on him. " **Fire stream blaze jutsu** , **lightning shockwave"** two of the four ninjas say and hit the boy. The boy screamed. "Help anyone help!" Naruto yells out. Just when his eyes were closing and blackness came to him the fox reappeared and was standing in front of the boy. Then blackness.

Drip, drip, drip was all that was heard he can also fellwater around him. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw he was in a giant sewer. "Oh great they throw my body into a sewer. The boy mumbled. Let's see if we can find a way out. As he was walking he found a big open room with a cage on the other side. When he looked in he could see a sleeping figure but he couldn't tell what it was. "Hey do you know a way out of here?" The redhead asks. The figure opened one of his eyes and looked at the boy.

" **So my jailer came to visit me.** The figure asks in a deep voice.

"Um who are you?" The boy asks. The figure stands up and the boy sees a large red fox.

" **Does that answer your question?"** The fox asks. The boy stairs then starts bouncing up and down. " **Kit stop that."** The boy stopped then it looks like he remembers something.

"How did I get here?" He asks.

" **Let me look at your memory."** The fox said. " **The four ninjas are attacking you and you blackout and your in your mindscape." The fox says.**

"Well it looks like we're stuck in here." The boy says. "Hey foxy can I asks you a question?" He asks.

" **I guess and my name is not Foxy."** The fox says.

"Oh I'm sorry what is your name?" The boy asks.

" **It's kyuubi.** " The fox said.

"Oh that's a cool name. Well then Kyuubi-san can I please pet you.

" **What why?" Asks the stunned kyuubi**.

"Well before this all started a fox and a come to me and I was petting it and I was wondering if you would let me pet you." The boy said. As the fox is thinking what to say to the boy, but Naruto was to excited to wait so he walked up to the bars and walked into the cage. When Naruto got to the paw it was like four times bigger than him. The boy smiled like a fox and reached out and started petting the paw.

When kyuubi realized someone is touching his paw he looked down to see the boy just petting it with a big smile on his face. _That feels nice_. He thought, but his demon self wouldn't allow him to say that out loud. " **What are you doing?"** Kyuubi asks. The boy looks up and rubs the back of his head but also gives a fox grin.

"Oh I forgot to wait for you to say yes didn't I, but look at you you're a giant fox I love foxes I never knew why." The boy says. He continues to pet the mighty nine tails like he's a pet fox.

 _ **I don't know weather I should be mad that he's not afraid of me, upset that he doesn't care that I have nine tails or happy and let the petting continue.**_ Kyuubi wondered. " **Okay That's** **enough of that**." He said to the boy.

"Oh well I will just have to pet you tomorrow." The boy said with a smile on his face. "Hey tell me do you know away out of here?" The boy asks.

" **It's your mindset just think it and you will go?"** Kyuubi said.

"Hey can you do it?" The boy asks the fox.

" **Why would you let me do it?"** He asks the boy.

"Cause I'm scared." The boy says.

" **So you would alow me to control your body and do what I want with the four ninjas that attacked you?"** The fox asks the boy.

"Yes, because I trust you. Oh wait can you do me a favor when our out?" The boy asks.

" **What is it kit?"** The fox said.

"Well can you make sure the fox is okay." The boy asks.

" **What fox?"** The nine tails asks confused.

"Well just today I made friends with a fox and then when I was being attacked but the ninjas and before I came here and the fox came and stood in front of me like it was protecting me." The boy said.

" **And why do you care about the fox?"** Kyuubi asks.

"Well it was my fiat friend and it defended me I just don't want it to die because of me?" The boy said looking like he was going to cry that the fox might die defending him.

 _ **I have never seen someone who would care for a fox they meet just moments ago. You intrigue me Naruto.**_ **Kyuubi thought. "Fine I will see if the fox is okay.** " **The fox said.** The boy looks up and smiles. "Well okay while you do that in just going to sleep next to you.

"Wait you said it's my mindset what I think goes." The boy closes his eyes and the the sewer changes into a forest and the cage disappeared, so the seal is a collar on the fox. "Well there now you don't have to be in a sewer and I can sleep on the ground." The boy says as he cereals up and falls asleep.

 _ **The real life**_

There was a red burst of chakra that came from to boy. The ninjas could feel the hate and bloodlust coming from the boy. Next thing the boy is covered in red chakra his nails are longer, whisker marks are longer teeth bigger and his eyes are fox eyes. The ninjas stood in fear. " **Well I should thank you if it wasn't for you I would be asleep right now stuck inside the boy.** The boy said in a demonic voice.

"Kyuubi." One of the the ninjas said. That when they realized what they did to the four year old.

In the hokage's office the third was sitting down reading this orange book and ignoring the stack of paperwork doing that tomorrow. When he felt the snout bloodlust and hate. It startled to old man, but he knew that Naruto is in trouble. He jumped up and ran to the source hoping that Naruto was okay and the seal didn't break.

The red chakra destroyed the ninja wire and the Kyuubi stood up. " **I needed to stretch my leg but since you guys attached my container a four year old death is all that's coming to you.** The Kyuubi said. As he lunged at the nearest ninja and a red claw came out of the ninja's body. " **One down three to go**." He said as he runs and beheads the other two the last one takes out his kunai knowing he's going to die he plunges it into his heart. When the fox looks around he sees the fox on the ground and know that it die fighting the ninjas. Just as he turns around. Ten Anbu surround him and a old man with the world fire is one his hat.

"Hello is Naruto in there?"he asks.

" **I'm sorry he's asleep unconscious in his mind right now**." The Kyuubi said.

"Then can you explain what happened here?" The man asks again.

" **The boy went to see the festival tonight and the four men, the Kyuubi flicks the one tail out at the bodies, tricked him into coming here and they attacked him. When the boy went unconscious he gave me permission to use his body only to defend himself, so by the seal in only allowed to attack anyone only if they attack first. The seal is bring me back in since it doesn't sense any danger coming from you." The Kyuubi said.** The red chakra went back into the body and the body became normal again. The boy fell onto the ground. The old man picked up the boy and head to the hospital, but before leaving said "take these bodies and throw them into the forest of death. They died causing harm to a four year old child they don't deserve to be chunin or to have a proper burial."

 _ **In the mindset**_

The Kyuubi looks down at the child to see that he movie closer to him before he left. " **You are an interesting person. Naruto uzumaki." The Kyuubi said.** _ **Let's check your memory I want to know what type of person you are**_. The fox thought.

The next day.

The next day Naruto walk up inside his mind to see Kyuubi just asleep. Naruto got up he saw the tails and started petting them. The mighty Kyuubi began to purr after a good five minutes of this he opened his eyes to see the boy petting him. " **Okay we really need to talk about this."** They Kyuubi says.

"But they're so soft i wish I was a fox it looks so peaceful and co to be one." Naruto said.

" **Aren't you afraid what people will think when they see you with a fox tail, eyes and body?" Fox asks**.

"Honestly no I love foxes plus who cares what a bunch of morons think anyway." The boy says still petting the tails.

" **I can make you part fox if you want that." Kyuubi says**. The boy looks up then screams "YES!" And hugs the tail of the fox.

"So this will me that you will be my big brother right?" The boy asks.

" **Why do you want me to be your brother?** " The Kyuubi asks.

"Well I'm not going to call you father that's just plain weird, some where a raccoon demon just sneezed. For big brother is because you listen to me last night you were nice and I can see it in your eyes that you have had more pain than I do but we have very similar eyes.

" **What do you mean?"** Kyuubi asks.

"Well I see hate, anger but I see a lot of pain deep down. I guess humans saw you as either something to hate and fear or something to control they never saw you as a bing with feeling. Maybe one time someone saw you as a being and gave you love and affection but that was long time ago. I guess that you have had to deal with this for many years, but you're like me too I am feared because I have you in me, in hated because of the destruction that happened the night I was born. Maybe my experience isn't as bad as yours but I see that we have similar pain in use so that is why you're my brother because you and I are alike and because i trust you." The boy says. He looks up and both him and Kyuubi are crying.

" **Your eyes are strong little one and I will be honored to be your big brother."** He says to the boy. " **I will give you a gift one that will make you strong enough to protect the ones you love and fear to your enemies and I will give you a dojutsu what do you want it to look like?" He asks the boy.**

"Do you think I should accept the gift I mean I don't want to like any other human how used you for power?" The boy asks.

" **That is why you of all people deserve it. You asks me you never demands anything from me you have a pure heart."** The fox said.

"Then I would like the eye to look like your fox eye if I'm going to look like a fox I might as well have fox eyes." The boy said. _**Interesting kit after all**_.

" **Well then that is what it will look like but I also will train you to be a strong ninja." Kyuubi said. "Now relax this is going to hurt a lot because I'm changing your body."**

"That's okay I'm just going to sleep on your head." The boy says as he climbs onto my tail and walks to my head. _**I'm going to really like you aren't I.**_ **The fox thought.**

In the hospital the hokage was sitting in the boys room waiting for the boy to wake up the doctor say it will be any moment now. When the red chakra began to cover the boy the mashing all started beeping the doctors all came in but the chakra wasn't allowing them to do anything after a hour or so the chakra when back into the boy and the only thing that is their is Naruto but he's different than before. He has fox ears on his head. Just as the hokage was going to yell for the doctor the boy opened his eyes and began to stretch his arms, but he looks like a fox that walk up after a long nap and his nails become claws and when he yawned his teeth especially the canines were bigger and stronger. His eyes are the same.

"Oh hey jii how are you doing." That's when the hokage fainted. The boy looks at himself and he sees his fox features he can fell his tail to. "I look good." The boy said grinning even more like a fox now.

" **Yes you do, I'm glad to like it."**

"Big brother how can I hear you?" The boy asks.

" **That's because we now have a mental link so anything you want to say just think it. Oh and your senses are stronger now." The fox told him**.

"How much stronger?" Naruto asks.

" **They are three times stronger than the dog clan's senses. I will tell you the rest once were alone." The fox says.**

"Okay." The boy said it was this time that the hokage walk up.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Sarutobi asks.

"Isn't it great I'm park fox now." The boy says smiling.

"Is this the fox's doing?" He asks.

"Well yes and no. See I asks him to make me part fox because I love them and because the fox that stude up for me yesterday was killed." The boy says.

"Why weren't you at the orphanage last night?" He asks.

"Well I was kicked out by them." The boy said.

"Well then I have good news there is an apartment open in the red district for you it's not much but it should do, and I will give you an allowance to help you.

"Thanks jii." The boy says as he jumps and hugs the hokage.

"Well let's go it's time for you to see your new home." He said.

When the two got their it was a signal bedroom and was small but it was home. "Thanks jii." Naruto said.

"Your welcome come see me if you need anything." Then the hokage left. Naruto went to his bed and began meditation. When he opened his eyes he was in the meadow. "Hey brother so what else is there about me you changed?" The bay asks.

" **Well I gave you control over the mind, body, space and elements. The mind allows you to be able to sense when someone lie to you, the emotions of everyone around you. you can cast realistic allusions, you can even copy people's minds to gain information from them, you can read people's mind, you can see memories that people have, you have a perfect memory and you can focus more, you can speak into someone's mind, you can speak to any animal.**

 **For the body you can heal any wounds you get, shape shift, your stamina and endurance have double, your senses have gone up, pain intolerance has tripled, your fox instincts have been added, you have near complete chakra control, you can eat raw meat, you can turn into your fox form, your intelligence has double, and you're completely immune to all poisons.**

 **The space abilities are that you can teleportation. That means you can teleport you, anyone and anything any where as long as you have seen it with your own eyes.**

 **The elemental allows you to control all elements even sub-elements it also allows you to use them without hand signs this means that even the smallest amount of elemental chakra will be like ten times the normal level. The five main elements have done things to your body that I didn't think was possible. Earth makes your skin, bones and muscles harder. So they're harder to break or tear. Water makes you more flexible. You can bend your body any way to avoid something. Wind makes your movements more fluid. You're not stiff and any movement you make will be very smooth. Lightning makes you faster. While fire makes your pain tolerance stronger. Some of the sub elements have given you a gifts also. Wood makes you calmer. Ice makes people think you cold when they look at you. Lava makes you impossible to be trapped into ice. Metallic helps your sensing ability. Storm Makes you more patient and focus. Explosion makes you quick to enrage but most of the time the calming effect that wood has will help you stay calm. Boil makes you be able to eat or inhale any thing hot. It also makes you sweat less. Blaze release makes you immune to fire and lightning. Crystal release gives the ability to think from different angles really fast.**

 **Lastly your dojutsu known as kitsune** _ **Fox eye.**_ **This combines the sharingan with the bakugan and the rinnegan. Also allows you to enter someone's mind, allows you to see throw any genjutsu stops the sharingan from copying anything from you. Your eye is purple because when it combined with your eye color. Any questions?" He asks.**

"Yes one is there a way to learn that stuff fast and how are you supposed to teach me if your stuck inside of me?" Naruto asks.

" **My two previous containers were Uzumaki so I know this clone jutsu that allows any information to be passed to the creator, and you could sign the fox contract so that you could summon me out of her which would allow me to teach you plus we could learn in your mindset." The fox replies.**

"Oh well I guess when do we start." Naruto says.

" **Here sign this with your name in blood then leave a handprint." Kyuubi says.** Naruto does that and the contract rolls back up. " **Now we're ready to bargain I will teach you the shadow clone jutsu and henge, but first we will have to unlock your chakra and then I will teacher the jutsu but in your mindset first. He says.**

Naruto sits down and starts meditating until he sees a blue ball. His instincts tell to play with the ball. He gets on all fours and when he puts one hand on the ball it's like a dam broke it floods his system. So much of it that's it's like a lake. When he opens his eyes he can see a blue sphere around him he breathes slowly and stops channeling the chakra. "I did it did you see that ani (brother)." Naruto says all excited.

" **Well done kit. Now come back and we will work on the clones and henge jutsu." He says.**

It took one hour for him to master the shadow clones and henge jutsu in both the mindset and in the real world. "So what now?" Naruto asks.

" **Go back to that training ground try to use you teleporting ability." Kyuubi said**. It took him ten minutes to figure it out he just had to want to go to a place that he's been at. When Naruto teleported the sun was halfway between mid sky to the ground. " **Now I want you to run around this field until the sun goes down and every time you finish a lap I want you to do twenty sit-ups, twenty push ups and twenty squats and twenty crunches. Pulse you have to do stretches between each lap to get use to bending your body." Kyuubi said**.

"Okay sensei." Naruto said as he starts running. By the time the sun went down Naruto is dripping with sweat but he still can run some more. "Hey sensei what should I do I can still run but the suns not down." Naruto asks.

" **Well then let's make it harder for you. I want you running around the entire village top speed and ever time you pass the gate I want you to continue with the stretches and upper body and core workout.** " **Kyuubi says.** _ **This must have to do with his endurance and stamina.**_ **Kyuubi thoughts.** Naruto starts running around the village. By midnight Naruto is breathing heavy and sweat his beading down his head but he still can still move so he continued. When the sun was just starting to rise Naruto's sensing abilities sense someone was close to him. "Kitsune!" He yells and his eyes changed from their blue eyes turned into purple fox eyes. He can see all around him pulse he can see the person was catching up to him the chakra in one of them would be a johnin. So Naruto picked up the pace leaving more dust in the air, because of the fox ears and his heightened senses he can hear what they're saying "look that person has a great flames of youth." Says the ninja.

Naruto realized that he's starting to slow down he tries to go faster and keep the speed but his body can't go anymore. Naruto tries to take a step but his body can't even walk. _I feel as if my body is going to fall to the ground._ _ **Interesting we have found his limited I would say he can go at least six hours straight.**_ **Kyuubi thought.**

"Look the person is slowing down i must catch up to him and talk to him." The ninja says. _No if he catch me I will have to tell the hokage and then I won't o one will underestimate me._ Naruto thinks about his apartment and when he opens his eyes he's in his bedroom.

" **Naruto before you go to bed make four shadow clone they need to go to the library and start reading every book they can get their hand on it will make you smarter sense you have a perfect memory."** The fox says.

"Okay sensei. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yells. Four clones are next to him. They henge themselves into different people so the librarian will let them in and they leave the apartment. Naruto falls asleep on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

After Naruto falls asleep on his bed. In like ten minutes he's up and fully rested. "Hey Kyuubi-ani why I am I fully rested but I ran all night and I only slept like ten minutes?"

" **That's because your stamina is how long you can run for and your endurance is how quickly you can recover, and sense you have great amount of stamina and endurance you don't need to sleep as much as normal person would need." Kyuubi replied.**

"So is their something we should do right now?" Naruto asks.

"Yes you will try to summon me you should have enough chakra to do it your chakra reserves is a much as a junin.

Naruto teleports back to the training area. Naruto does the hand signs and bites his thumb he uses a lot of chakra and thinks Kyuubi. After a puff of smoke came out and when the smoke is clear Standing there is a man with red spike hair with whisker marks had red fox eyes he's wearing black ninja clothes and has two crimson sowards they are in a crescent shape with the handles in the middle. "We really do look like brothers." Naruto says.

 _ **Kyuubi's POV**_

" **We really do otōto. Now I want you to use your eye to copy me taijutsu so that we can teach you the** _ **fox fist.**_ " **I says**.

"Okay. Kitsune!" Naruto yells. Naruto's eyes change to purple fox's eyes. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He yells. I raise my left eye in confusion. "It's so I can see your movements is different angles so when I try it I have a better understanding of the movements." He explains.

" **Good ideas. The fox spirit this attack you need to have a great amount of strength and speed. Any questions?" I ask.**

"Yes will you teach me how to use those blades?" He asks.

" **Maybe when you have the movement down for the taijutsu." I say.**

"So how do we begin?" He asks.

" **Come at me only taijutsu your clones will watch the fight then at the end when they disappear you will gain the knowledge they get from it.**

"After a good hour we stop sparing. "I haven't hit you once." Naruto says.

" **That's because you don't have any experience in fighting and you don't have a stile you fight like a brawler."**

"Why are we doing all of this I could be learning a lot of Justus." He said.

" **Trust me you want a strong foundation before we build up." I tell him.**

"Okay I trust you." He replies.

" **Good let's go throw the movements again**." **I say.**

Just as he was getting up he stopped. "The clones dispelled." He says.

" **Okay let's continue." Kyuubi says.**

 _ **Naruto POV**_

That was how the week went. At night I would make hundreds of shadow clones and they would read the books in the library they even red the orange book. This book gave us the idea for the Oiroke no jutsu. To fight perv ninjas. After the first week I learned how to do the three academy techniques without hand signs and smoke less we are trying to do the substitution jutsu to master level to be able to do it with seconds notice with kunis and people one after another after another. We worked on strategy until I could think five steps ahead and be able to make small changes to get the same output and to be able to adapt to the situation and be able to make new strategies in seconds notice. We worked on the blade but we decided that we should wait until later to truly get complete down. I have mastered using kunis and the shurikens I can hit multiple targets with pinpoint accuracy. I have reached masters in poisons and seals making. And genjutsu I can detect an A-rank we worked on this more than others. I can ristan 3/1000 ki (killing intent) which brother says that the same as fighting two Junín at the same time. I have been practicing my mind powers and my elements powers. I can use my telekinesis with my hands we are trying to learn how to do it without having to make any movement. My sensing ability I can detect half the village and their emotions. My fox form is going great I have learned how to fight on all four. I have learn how to suppress my chakra well enough to give chunin trouble. My stealth have become my strongest asset I have been prancing but the best is that I do it in this hideous kill me now orange jumpsuit. we have use two sub elements sand and wood. We use the wood to make chairs or tables anything I need so I save up money and we use the sand with my fire to turn it into glass. My fire is blue and my lighting is black with red outline. Kyuubi says I'm low to mid chunin with power but because I don't have experience it makes me high to genin to low chunin. With mastering Fujitsu I put gravity seals and chakra restrictions seals which will build up my speed, endurance and the amount of chakra I have. I have mastered the tree and water exercise to the point where I can fight all night hoping on one trees to another tree and fighting on water also all night. Today the hokage and I are going to eat at the ramen stand. I can only have it once a week because it will stunt my growth. The baggies jump suits keep my muscles body from showing and I use a genjutsu over my fox self to keep the village calm even though I said I didn't care what the villagers thought they will accept me or they won't but I'm not going to bend over for them. However brother says that it will give us peace if we wait until I become a ninja to drop the henge.

Naruto sits down but he wants to wait until the old man comes so he doesn't spend too much money. "Hello Naruto how's it going?" Says a voice behind me. I turn around and it's jii.

"I'm doing great jii. How are you? I asks.

"I'm doing great I have good news." He says.

"Oh want is it." I say all excited.

"I know your dream is to become the strongest person in this village and to protect so I entered you into the academy."

 _What do you think I should do?_ Naruto asks Kyuubi.

 **I think you should do it but you should fail the first two years so they underestimate you."** **He says.**

I jump out of my seat and say, "thank you," over and over again. After I ate ten bowls of ramen I said, "thank you" again. He said that my instructor is a ninja called iruka. " **This will help you learn about the clans and other village." Kyuubi tells me. "Plus we can get into the ninja library and start reading books from them." He says.**

"Well then what will I do when I have to be in school." I ask.

" **Hum, we could practice your sensing abilities and If you make some clones we could work on hunting and we can look around the the other training fields to find a better one." He says**.

"Anything I should prepare for?" I asks.

" **Well I think some of them will try to sabotage you so as long as you remember how to do it correct at the end we shouldn't care, but that means you have to fail two years until the third one when the clan head will be the same age as you. Oh and don't mention me, are deal or that we're brothers because they will think I'm municipality you. Don't show your true form until the third year so we can get two years of peace." He adds on.**

"Okay. Hey i could just send a shadow clone in my place at the school." I say.

" **Actually you shouldn't do that since you have to take a hit which will cause the clone to disappear." He says.**

"You're right." I said with a siy.

" **Well let's go hunting."** He say. It causes a smile to appear on my face. I'm strongly in tune with the fox part of me. So my instincts are stronger for me.

I teleport into our normal hunting ground. "Kai!" I yell and my henge release to show my two fox ears, my whiskers and my fox face. Fox form. I get on all four legs and have my tail out. I began to shrink until I'm a normal fox hight. " **Now remember kit let your instincts guide you. Sniff the air, hear the sound around you to find your pray." He reminds me.**

I do that there is a rabbit a few places down wind from me. I crunch down to the ground and makes my way to the rabbit. When I see the rabbit it's just eating some grass, so I carefully creep closer. I sniff my nose and draw in a breath so when I smell nothing close by I get ready to pounce on the fox. I pounce faster than it can move and after a second it's over and it's dead. I unshift. I like to hunt in that form but it's easier to just pick up the rabbit to bring it back to my apartment. Before I leave a wild boar is in front of me. "Kitsune!" I yell. It charges at mean I just look at it and the minute I see it's eyes it stops moving. "I'm your master you will do as I say." It try's to fight but my will is stronger than it's. the boar bows his head to show that he submits to me. "Run in a circle." I say. It runs in a circle then stops. _Cool I can mind control things._ " **We should work on that it would help us later in life." Kyuubi chimes in.**

"Your right. For now we should work on animals until we get to strong enough to do it to a civilian." I say think ahead.

" **Yes you're starting to think first now that's good." He says.**

"Stay there." I say to the boar I pull out one of the kunai and it just sits there. I do it fast and kill it. I take the kunai and deskin the two pray. And teleport back home. After dinner I go to sleep. I wake up five minutes later and the sun is just starting to set. I teleport to our training ground. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yell. Three hundred appear. "Okay one hundred of you go to the library and continue to read about politics and things about the clans. The next fifty you work on elemental control, the next fifty works on telekinesis so we can use it without having to use my arm or eyes. The last hundred I want you to work on the mind control I want you to work on small animals. "Summoning jutsu!" I yells and Kyuubi is standing in front of me. "So what are we working on?" I asks.

" **We are going to work in your dogging and using that flexibility that you have." He says. "Stay where you are. Shadow clone jutsu." He yells. Ten show up. All ten form a circle at me. "Okay all you can do is stand in that same spot as we throw kunai at you.** _This is how we trained with the substitution jutsu. I just stand here without moving and had to avoid all kunai and shuriken and I could only use that jutsu._ I thought.

By the time the sun goes down I was able to doge one third of the three hundred that they threw at me. Brother says that's because I haven't practice bending my body that way. Tomorrow is going to be hell on earth, I can't let my real self be sean and I can't let the henge I have on be undone.

Time for bed. Shadow clone! I yell. Three hundred and one clones are standing around. I want one hundred to work on the taijutsu, the next hundred work on our elemental control, and the last hundred work on our mind abilities. For the last one I need you to dispel so the clones that were formed already with start to dispel also. Just as I was falling asleep all the old clones dispelled.

I get up the sun is just rising. Shadow clone!" I yell one clone is next to me. "Dispel but have the others a

also dispel. I get out of bed and do a couple minutes of stretching and then start to get ready for today. _Jii said that the room was 102 and the teacher is Iruka._ I remind myself. After a little rabbit stew for breakfast I put my hideous orange jumpsuit on and head to the academy.

I get there and I'm the only that's here besides the teacher. "Hello are you Iruka-san?" I ask the ninja with spiky pineapple hair and an scar line on his nose.

"Yes. How can I help you?" He says before he looks up.

"I'm in this class." I reply. He looks up and I can see he mentally flinches.

"You can take a seat." He says. I can tell he's like the rest of the civilian this is going to be a long year. I say to myself.

After a few minutes kids start coming into the classroom. Most of them are civilians and a few clan kids. I should be care full with the Hyuga's, inuzuka's, Nara's and the Aburame's clan kids they will see through my disguise.

"Why don't we go around and say a little about ourselves?" Iruka says. "My name is Iruka. I like to teach. My hobbies are making sure that every year we make sure the new ninjas are ready for this path. My dream is to make sure everyone has the skills to be a successful ninja. I dislike rudeness from anyone. Let's just go alphabetically. _I'm not bothering to remember any of their names since I plan on failing this year._ I say in my head. (I the skipping the others.). "Naruto Uzumaki!" He yells. I stand up.

"I like ramen, I hate the few minutes it takes to heat up. My hobby is walking thru the forest. My dream is to Hokage. I say with a fist in the air. I sit back down. The rest of the day was going over the lesson plan them showing us the library. I realized that I already know and can do what they are teaching us. I take out a pocket notebook and start writing about the pranks I can do and about new seals that I can try to create.

The next day we had a sparing match just to see how much people know. Since I have to loses them all I have to be careful since my henge or my genjutsu could despair. I learned how to make a solid henge which can foul even the bakugan.

 **End of The academy**

Finally the academy is over I mean do you know how boring it is. The only good thing is that I read all the books in the library. My skills have improved I can now use telekinesis without using any movement. I can elemental ability has grown I now can complete control lighting and fire. I have added two other sub elements lava and ice to the wood release that I know. My mind control ability I can do it to an animal once we lock eyes, I haven't tried a civilian yet. My taijutsu has increased I have mastered the movements I even added the strong fist to my fox fist and I added snake strike when I saw this Junin be all flexible. I even meet the junin who uses the strong fist. I asked if he could teach me it. We found that I am a genius about hard work. After the entire year him teaching me I can open the first five gates he has taught me movements. I even remember what he first asked me.

 _ **Flashback**_

He entered the training ground and saw me in my fox form and me practicing my taijutsu. "Hey that really good I can see how strong your flames of youth is." I was startled I turned around and saw him.

"It's not finished yet. I have to make it my own. I need to adapt it to work with my body right." I said looking down.

"Why don't you show me it and I can give you help." He said.

"Um what's your name." I asks.

"Mighty Guy. What is yours." He asks.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you that well. If I tell you then the villagers will get angry at me and I like my peace. I said.

"Why would they be angry at you." He asks.

"Because I'm part fox. Even though I could care less about what they thought of me I like my peace and quiet." I answered.

"Well that's okay. I would like to help you with your taijutsu that's what being a teammate means we help each other no matter the cost." He says with his teeth shine.

"Fine." I say.

I get in my stand. With my hands in a claw look, and with my claws out. I run at him with my waits still on.

 _ **Guy**_

The boy ran at me with at least low junin speed. I dogge every swipe or hit from his claws or back legs I counter.

He starts looking at me as if I he's ready me. His eyes change to a purple fox eyes. He runs at me faster. His hits attack are harder to counter it's like he can counter my counter but he's still moving to slow to hit me. "You have to get faster." I tell him. He looks like he's debating something.

"That's the problem. With the kitsunesupōtsu (fox spirit). It's meant to attack fast and strong that leaves your enemies confused until you defeat them." He tells me.

"Well then if you combine it with my strong fist technique then you have the grace and cunning fox with the fierceness added to it." I say. Just as he's about to say something he looks up startled then I feel a blade tip on my back.

" **Move to hurt my brother and I will turn you into a kebab."** The voice said it sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't mean you or your brother any harm I saw him training and wanted to offer my help it seems if he added my taijutsu it would make it better." I say. The blade tip that was on my back was removed.

" **I sense no negatives emotions coming off you." The person says.** I turn around and standing there is a strong warrior.

"My name is Mighty Guy." I say in my nice guy stance.

" **My names not important. I'm a wandering ninja. This, he points to the brother, is my otōto. He's too young for me to bring him with me so I leave him here and I come back to teach him. If you believe this stance could improve for him then you can teach him. I came here to tell you that I have to leave tonight. We meet here every day at sunset. He has an incredible amount of stamina and endurance so we train all night then he can recover with little fox naps." He says.** He turns around and look at the boy. "Well let's get started." I say. He just nodded.

"Um are we training here or are we going thru the village?" He asks.

"Well do it here since we already here.

 _ **Flashback ended**_

 **Naruto's POV**

It took three weeks to completely master his strong fist, with help of my eye and shadow clones, and one week to combine it with my Fox Spirit. I can open all gates but I only open up to seven to avoid death at the last gate. When Kyuubi came back he was impressed how stronger the taijutsu is after that. He came back with on ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Most of the ninjutsu were hidden ones and clones. We now train in the forest of death. I think the hokage suspect something because he's been asking me questions and studying my reaction.

" **You are high chunin to low joinin. I want you to be mid jounin level by the end of second year then we work on fixing thing that needs it, and keeping you at mid jounin level."** Kyuubi says.

"Hey Kyuubi do you have a name, because Kyuubi seems like title plus I was waiting until it look like I earned the respect to ask you for about it." I say.

" **Yes i do have a actual name. It's kurama you have earned my respect to call me that."** He says.

"So until the next year starts what are we going to practice?" I asks.

" **Ninjutsu, stealth and kenjutsu."** He says. " **You're going to up your pranking people."** He says.

"What should I do about the academy?" I asks.

" **Well after the next year we can truly pass the test, but this year just do what you did last year. How is the sensei of yours Iruka and Guy doing?"** He asks.

"Well Guy I told him that I wasn't ready to pass the test so he wasn't surprised that I didn't pass. Iruka I have no idea he's like the other civilians I can see it. It's just not the same intensity as the others have." I reply. I open my door and jii is standing there in my kitchen.

"Hey jii what's up?" I asks.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry you didn't pass I was going to offer to go get some ramen." He says.

"Sure that sounds great." I say. We get there and I can see that he's thinking about what he wanted to talk about.

"Hey jii don't worry about this year I'm going to try even harder. Then I will get that hat from you one day." I say. He seemed to relax a little about what I said.

"That's good to hear you truly have the will of fire burning in you." He says.

"What the will of fire?" I ask.

"The will of fire is the drive in us to protect the the village. It's what makes a great shinobi the ability to get up and continue to fight until the last breath." He says.

"Hey Naruto how was the academy?" He asks.

I think a little bit. "It was boring but the big problems is I can see that no one wants to interact with me. I can see it in their eyes and body language. They distance themselves from me." I say.

"Why do you use that henge. When you walk into the village?" He asks.

"Well I like my peace but the big reason is that the people would only see me as the fox even more." I say.

 **Sarutobi's POV**

I watched as the boy left and I payed for the bill. "Naruto is keeping something a secret." I say. I remember when I found out.

 _ **Flashback**_

Their was a knock on the door. "Come in." I say.

"Hey hokage-Sama you look youthful today." He said.

"Yes. What is it you want. Guy?" I asks.

"Well I meet this youthful boy training his taijutsu and I wanted to know if I could help him?" He asks.

"Is he from a clan, because they have their own taijutsu." I say.

"Well he is but from what I could say is that he's a new clan." He says. That sparks my interest. Why don't you tell me about the boy?" I asks.

"Okay he's like six with fox features. From ears to claws to teeth." He says. _Naruto._ Is all I can think who he's talking about.

"What has sparked your interest in the boy?" I asks.

"Well he was using this style of taijutsu that I never heard about, and after we talked and we agreed to combine the techniques. He also is really good I say it's ranked mid chunin." He says. _That's not right in his folder it says he's brearley mid genin. Well if Guy helps him with his taijutsu then maybe Naruto will show his ability a little bit more._ Sarutobi thought.

"You may teach him." I say.

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

 _That didn't happen it was like he purposely chose to fail this year. Well he did say he will try harder which could mean he plans on passing but maybe average._ Sarutobi thought. "Well next year will be an interesting year won't it." I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

It's the first day of school and I already find myself hating someone his name is Neji and all he talks about how fait has declared he's a winner and how everything is decided by fate. You have no idea how hard it is not to beat his ass from here to the hokage mountain. "So what ninjutsu are we master now?" I ask Kramma.

" **You are learning the ones that will hide you in battle. Those are the hidden mist technique, the double headed suicide technique, the steam release and how to change you density so you can sink under the ground. Make a hundred clone for each technique while we work on your dojutsu.** Kramma says.

"Okay. Shadow clone jutsu! Four hundred clones appeared. Here one hundred each. Once you can do it I want you to try and doing without any hand signs." I tell them.

" **Okay we're going to work on it until you can use it like second nature.** He asks.

"Yes. But do I have to kill them?" I asks.

By the time we finished the clones dispelled half way through and the progress is that I can now do all of the techniques I but I only need half the hand signs as I needed in the beginning. We teleported back into my apartment and I fall asleep. In fifteen minutes I was all better my body stopped hurting and I was well rested.

"Knock,knock" was heard from the front door. "I'm coming. I put on my henge and open the door. The landlord is standing there. "How can I help you?" I asks.

"You can pack all your stuff up and get out." He says.

"What, why?" I asks surprised and confused.

"One because I said so and two your contract is up and I don't want you in my building so I'm not letting you resign it." He say.

My eyes change to the purple fox eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me am forced to leave." I says. He looks and he just stands there. "I'm your master you will listen and do what I say." I commanded.

"I will do what you say master." He responds.

"Good you're going to sell me the entire building for half what it would be then you will believe that this was your idea to get away from me and you won't remember about my fox eyes or the fact that I have a dojutsu." I say.

"Yes master. I will be right back with those papers. He rushes to the stairs. After a few minutes he's back with the papers. I sign them and give him the money. "Hey is there a better apartment than this." I asks.

"Yes the whole two top floors is one penthouse. Here are the keys." He replies as he hands me a set of keys.

"Thank you may go now." I say. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yell. One hundred clones appear. "Take all of our stuff and bring it to the new apartment." I tell them as I run to the academy. There is a weird kid name Rock Lee. He's always shouting, but like Guy would say. He's a genius of hard work. He has this unbelievable amount of determination. I sit in the back to make sure I can see everyone and so none tries anything.

A few days later we were all trying to do the henge technique. I joked around with it so no one would get suspicious. The problem is that I can still see that Iruka still avoids me like everyone else. It's time like this in glad I can talk to Kramma. It's also why sometimes they will ask me questions. I fake panic and then say something that's wrong because I could care less about the questions right now. We all went outside to practice the ninjutsu that we learned. When it was Rock Lee turn we he tried multiple times but he couldn't even make a small dead clone. When that happened Neji said his chakra network was all twister. He found out that he could never do any ninjutsu or genjutsu because of it. I decided to leave school early. I want to the forest of death and started running and going thru the movements of my taijutsu until it was starting to turn night time.

I started walking to another training ground when I heard the sound of a post being hit many times over and over again. I ran to the source it was Lee he was hitting the post multiple times. I teleport to Guys dojo. _Why do I care if the guy can't become a ninja? Guy said as long as the ninja has the determination they can become a ninja. Lee has great potential._ Are the thoughts that are going threw my head. I knock on the door. The door opens and I release my henge because I know that Guy has only seen me like that.

"Hey kitsune. How can I help you?" He asks.

"Hey Guy, are you still a believer in hard work and determination?" I asks.

"Yes. I am why?" He asks confused.

"There is a kid name Rock Lee he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu but I believe he could become a master of taijutsu just like you but he needs you help." I say.

"You think he has what it takes to be a ninja?" He asks.

"Yes. Like you said comrades help each other, and he's been hitting a post for about an hour right now practice his taijutsu." I respond.

"I did say that and if he's as hardworking as you say then it would be my pleasure to teach taijutsu to someone who deserve it. To help the kid find his flames of youth." He said.

"So you're going to teach him?" I asks.

"I will watch him for a little while to see if he has what it takes." He says.

"Thank you." I said as I turn to leave. I run to my apartment build the run up all the stairs until I find the only door on the second floor to the top of the building. I open the door and inside was a big living room. I take off my shoes and puts it by the door. I walk in and to the left is a big kitchen. I go straight and there's a giant bedroom with a walk in closet and a built in bathroom. I walk out of the bedroom and I see three other medium bedrooms. After those there is a staircase. Which lead to the top floor which was a giant library and study. There is a big open space for the rest of the floor. _This could be my dojo that way I don't have to go to the training ground every time I train._ I thought. In the corner there was another staircase with a door on the left. I open the door and it's leads to the roof of my building.

It was half way into the school year when I master the ninjutsu. "Hey Kyuubi I have an idea can I run with it?" I asks.

" **Sure why not."** He says.

"Mass shadow clone!" I yell. Standing there is three thousand clones all over the place. "Okay I want all of you to go to the Uchiha compound and copy their library. Stay hidden." I say and they all vanished. Naruto started walking out of the training ground and went into a weapon shop.

"Hello how can I help you?" A voice asks.

"Hello. I don't know what I want I'm just looking around." I say. The man just nods his head.

I look around I I see a few silver small daggers I _could use them as hidden blades in my taijutsu_. I think inside my head. I pick up the blade set and walk to the counter. I buy the daggers and go home to start preparing.

When I get home I look at all the seals I have created and none of them are what I need. It needs to be able to hold and hide the blade but also it needs to stay straight and only let out a good amount of the blades pulse I need to be able to choose which blade comes out, how far it should come out all that in a second while in hitting a person. I could use a storage seal but I would have to tweak it so it does what I want.

It's almost the end of the academy and I have mastered all the jutsu from the Uchiha clan. My favorite clone now is the great exploding one. I'm twink it to make one of wind, fire and lighting so it explodes but using that element. I have started to look at medical ninjutsu. I realize I couldn't help my teammates if they needed medical tension. So I snuck into the hospital and read every book about it. I eve snuck into the Nara clan's compound and read all their books on medical. I did the same thing with the Inuzuka clan's compound to read all their books on healing animals ninken. I'm currently using clones to practice all what I have read. All the books about how to become a medical ninja talks about little things workshops and training you need to do to become a medic. My stealth has increased extremely I can now sneak up in the Anbu headquarters without being caught. It's afterwards that they start chasing me. I can see the Guy is taking Lee as his apprentice. I can see the determination the Lee has. I have completed the seals I was making. It now allows my blade which they all have their own seals on them. To have a perfect sharp blade all the time. The blade never gets dale, the daggers can't be broken not even by the strongest lightning or wind attack, so the blades will always be ready to strike and each blade have two different poison seals one poison is a complex paralyzer and the other one is a extremely lethal poison mixture. It combines the most lethal animal and compound poisons, plus my paralyzing poison I have or collected all together. I have found out I can recreate any of the poisonous I make from my poison sack. That's something neither Kurama or I knew about my body. That's also why I'm immune to all poison it's all saved their so my body can instantly make antibodies that will destroy the poison. The seals however supply my daggers with a almost never ending supply of my poison. I had to train my body to choose the poison and all the other things about the blades in an instant. I can see that Iruka still keeps me at a length apart from him and he still treats me like the others. Well I only have until next year to complete the academy. I wonder should I be top of the year, average or deadlast. I mean dead last I would be put on the same team as the top two ninja's student of the year. I could be average so it looks like i tried really hard, or I could be top shinobi of the year. Which would could show I'm holding back depending on if I on how strong my opponent is. I still got time to decide that. I decided to drop by the hokage office. My sensing ability says no one is in their. I teleport into not let any seals that might be on to tell anyone someone was in. I look around after a few minutes I find a hidden seal. When I release the seal an old big white scroll hit the floor. The scroll has the words Forbidden techniques on it. I couldn't help myself so I opened the scroll which has the shadow clone jutsu, great clone explosion, the hidden lotus taijutsu technique, the death reaper seal, the blood clone and the Edo tensei and the black hole jutsu techniques. "Kitsune!" I yell as my eye copies all the techniques down. I roll the scroll back up and put it back into the seal I found it. I make sure the room looks just like it did when I came in the first time. I hear footsteps walking down the hallway, so I teleport back to the first floor. Then I turn around to go home and work on the techniques I just got. I make I recoup the reaper death seal, and the Edo tensei on separate scrolls. Then I make twenty clones go to the training field and master the black hole technique, you explode but it turns your body into a black hole that sucks everything in a four feet radius then it leaves and nothing is left not even your body. The description says. I make so many clones I only need to do three hand signs for it to work. At night I practice the blood clone all night. It's not until morning when the technique works. I study the Edo tensei technique to learn how to undo it if I ever had to fight against it. I teleport into the academy. I'm late like normal so I find my seat and force myself to stay awake. I think _because I had to use so much blood to get that technique down My body is just too tired._ When the class ends I get up slowly. My body is dizzy and my vision is fuzzy. If I was anywhere else I would teleport but there are too many witnesses. So I try to get to the door but after I get even four steps to the door I fall to the ground darkness covers my eyes.

I wake up and I'm in the hospital bed. "Great I hate hospital." I mumble to my myself.

"Well I hope you are feeling okay Naruto." The voice from jii says.

"Ya I'm fine. What did the doctors say?" I asks.

"Well you have lost a lot of blood. What happened?" He asks.

"Well nothing I was training yesterday and I hit myself with a few shurikens but I still wanted to train so I kept training all night then I didn't have time to sleep so I went to the academy for class. I was so tired when I got up my body was shaking, I was dizzy and my vision was fuzzy, them darkness." I answered.

"You should be more careful. Oh and why don't you look like your fox self." He asks.

"I have a really strong genjutsu on so it takes more than a few light hits to undo." I reply. "So can I go home now?" I asks.

"Yes, you can." He answers.

"Thank you." I say. It's not until I hoped out of bed did I realized that they never took of my jumpsuit, so my seals on my body aren't know about.

I walk all the way to my building, because I can tell I caused the hokage to be even more curious about me. "Hey kurama-ani what do we do now?" I asks.

" **You should sleep and let your body heal then I have a test for you tomorrow."** He says. I nud my head.

When I get home I fall asleep on the my bed. I wake up in an hour later and the sun is setting. "Hey kurama-ani is this test?" I asks.

" **Summon me and I will show you."** He says.

"Okay. Summoning jutsu!" I yell. Kurama is standing there.

" **Okay follow me."** He says as he walks to the rooftop of the building. " **We are heading out the village just for a few hours."** He says. Then starts running on rooftops to the gait. I run after him.

We run for a full thirty minutes. Then we stop on a tree. When I look down it's a camp site. " **Okay as your big brother it's my responsibility to make sure you survive this world and that you're ready for everything. That being said you have to go and kill them all."** He says.

"What you gotta be kidding." I say.

" **No little brother I have already told you before that you save to be able to kill your opponent. If you're on a mission you will freeze and your opponent will kill your teammates, the same thing will happen if you try to bring yourself to kill. You will freeze then you will die and your teammates who'll die also. That is why I brought you to a bandit camp. Use your eye."** He said. My eye activated. There are thirteen bandits three on watch towers. Five in the compound and three outside the compound and the last two are inside the main fort. However there are other people in the main fort. " **These bandits raide villages, attack innocent people, steal anything they want, try to kill anyone in their way and lastly they are raping those people in the main fort. That is why you must kill them. To save the people in that fort. Oh and last bit of advice there are more of them then you and they have experience so I would do this stealthy."** He says.

I look down on the ground. _He's right as a ninja I will have to take a life at least these people deserve it._ I think. I nod my head. Four clones came out of nowhere without smoke or any noise or hands signs. You four turn yourselves into flies then fly all around this camp I want to be able to teleport all around it. After a few minutes it's down. Stealth sneaky and quiet. Hidden mist jutsu. I say as the area starts to become misty, because there isn't any good amount of water the mist will take awhile to truly form. Using my teleportation I get behind them without making a sound and without them knowing. I put my hand on their head and use the hidden dagger that was in my wrist with the lethal poison. Then I form a shadow clone who henge into the victim, so that no one knows. I do that to the other two towers. Then I do the same for the rest starting with the three who are outside the compound in the forest doing a patrol. I place them in a genjutsu before I move close enough to behead them with the hidden daggers. I make one clone henge into one of them and he heads into the compound. The five head to him to talk with each other I put a slight genjutsu over the area. After a few minutes my clone exploded Killing all five bandits at once. The reason he just exploded is because the others need hand signs to use. I walk into the compound and make five shadow clones. "Go around and collected anything that looks good I point to them, I make another five. "Get rid of the bodies of the bandits." I tell them as I teleport into the main building' my eye is open so I can see where everyone is. I kill the two using speed and my daggers.

When I get down to the holding center. All the girls are naked, blindfolded and chained to the walls. "Don't weary the bandits are all killed in here to free you. I get behind them. There isn't enough room to use my blades, so I take out my claws and channel lightning chakra into it until they're surrounded in black lightning with the claws being seen were the red sparks are. After a few seconds all the chains are broken and the clones all dispelled leaving all the things sealed in a scroll sitting in the middle of a black circle which is where they use fire and wind to set all the body parts on fire. I pick it up and teleport back to Kurama.

" **You did great. Do you hate me for forcing you to do that?"** He asks. I think for a few seconds before answering.

"No. you were right there will be I time I have to kill. Now I won't freeze up." I say. I go to bed.

It has been three days since the bandits and I'm doing great. I have killed three more camps, and school is getting even more boring. I want to co to my clan's hidden village. However that means I would become for awhile. "What do you think I should do?" I ask Kurama.

" **I think you should go around to multiple villages to learn their fighting style so when you have to fight them you know the weaknesses of them."** He says.

"How I would be gone a long time? I'm sure both the teachers and the hokage would know I'm gone." I said.

" **Well you could use the blood clone and leave it here while we go around to the small ninja villages to the big major hidden village."** He says.

"You're right." I respond. So today I take them scroll that's filled with the thing I found in the bandit camps. "Blood clone!" I yells and standing in front of me is a perfect replica of my body. "Okay you're going to stay here while I go around the elemental country. You don't have to train at all but if you can work on some more seals that would be great." I said. The clone nodded his head. I grab my black ninja outfit I was. Going to wear. It's just like the Anbu. Before I go I grab a fox mask that I made using wood to create it then I painted it. I have put seals on to it. I teleport out of the village I pull out a map and deside I would go to my village fist which is in water country. Then I will just go around in a circle. I should finish in Suna then just teleport back.


	4. Chapter 4

******I don't own Naruto.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

A figure in the distance was running in the desert. It's nighttime and the moon is just rising in the sky it's a full moon. _Lucky that I made shadow clones go in the village during the day now I can just teleport in._ The figure thought. The he vanished only to reappear right in a play ground. Five shadow clones appeared. "Go find the library all of them then make as many clones as you can then and use your eye we should be in and out like lighting." Said the figure. The figure was wearing a fox mask and a hood to cover the hair. In a few seconds the sand started to rise. "What are you doing here." Said a voice filled with bloodlust. I turn around and standing there. Is a pale redhead with a jug of sand and a tattoo of love over his right eye. I say nothing. Then the entire village alarms are going off. The clones all disappeared. One of the set off the alarm but not before they complete what they came for. Two other figures show up right behind the boy. A blond girl with two pigtails and a giant fan and the other is a guy wearing his sister's makeup and looks like a cat, but also a puppet uses. I get ready to teleport. " **Kit my brother is in that redhead he drives his containers insane by not letting them sleep."** Said Kurama. " _Fine then I will have to fight my way out. This was suppose to be an easy thing none of the other villages found me._ " I said the Kurama.

"What are you doing in our village?" Said the makeup boy.

"I was gathering knowledge. You know you're the only village that has found me." I said

"Would it be too much to ask your names before we fight. That way I know who I beat the shit out of." I said.

The redhead smiles. "Gaara. The blond one says pointing to the red head. I'm Temari." She says.

"You are makeup boy." I said pointing to the other one.

"It's war paint!" He yells. He pulls out his puppet, the girl gets her fan open. And the sand is just starting to rise.

 _Well I be honest about fighting someone who can control sand in the sand environment. This is going to be hell._ I think. I make four other clones they all rush to them. When the wind hit them they exploded half in lightning and the others just normal. The others look shocked. "You know their is a weakness to all your moves. You, I point to Gaara, your sand can only protect as fast as you can see me if I go faster your sand is useless. You, I point to the Tamari. Without the fan you can't do anything and you have no fire attacks. You makeup boy. You can't do close hand to hand combat. Unlucky to you guys I am great at hand to hand combat. I teleport behind before uses all my speed and strength into a roundhouse kick at Gaara it hits and he goes flying. I learned how to fight using teleportation. For the rest of this fight he uses it in this fight. Tamari slams her fan onto me. I catch it with one hand like it was nothing, and for me it is nothing. I tighten my grip on the fan and pick it up and throw it and her into the sand wall. Then I teleport behind the puppet user. I hit him with needles which paralyzes him. The sand continues to rise. I face the boy. "You know that darkness you feel I felt that way to, but I got out of it when I found precious people that I would die for." I tell him.

"Sand coffin. The sand covers me.

"Good work Gaara but before we kill him we need to ask you questions." Said a tall man.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Knowledge." I respond.

"Who sent you?" He asks.

"Nobody not even my village leader knows that I'm here." I reply.

"How many other villages did you do this too?" He asks.

"All of them." I simply said.

"Where is the information?" He asks.

"In my head I have a perfect memory." I simply said.

He smiles and says "good young can kill him now Gaara."

"Sand burial." He says. The sand crushes into it self.

"You know if i didn't know any better I would say you were trying to kill me." I said. They turn around to see me standing perfectly fine.

"How did you get out. No one is supposed to be able to do that." The tall man says. Gaara just looks shocked.

"Well that's all I'm needed I should get going." I tell them. Then I vanish without a trace.

I appear in my apartment. The blood clone I left is startled. Then he dispelled itself. Giving me all knowledge he has since I have been gone. I have one month until the my last year at the academy. I take of my mask and put it in the sealed chest with my clothes. We need to find a new wardrobe because I'm not wearing that orange thing this year. I go to the closet and there is a box in it. When I open the box it's the perfect outfit for my ninja attire. It's an all black outfit, think shadow cons from Jackie chan adventures, besides a big strip of deep red going down the knack to the shoulders up to a short sleeve from the shoulder it goes down all the way to the feet and then up the inside to the other feet. I decided to go training in the forest of death.

Hokage's office

It's almost Naruto's third year in the academy and I'm positive that he's holding back. Anbu get me Anko and kakashi. I said. The two ninjas arrived. "Hello hokage-Sama." They said.

"What can we do for you?" Kakashi asks.

"This is about Naruto." I said and he stiffens up. "I believe he's on purposely not graduating the academy. Guy told me he taught him the hidden lotus and the kid can use all seven through willpower alone, he is seen going into the forest of death at night then coming up in the morning and going to school. Then last year in the middle of the school year he fainted at the end of class. The doctors said it was from losing a lot of blood." I tell them.

"So you want use to follow him and see how strong he really is?" Anko asked.

"No I want the both of you to fight him with the intent to kill." It's happened before a few chunin tried to kill him and the fox killed them. If he has been training himself since then and has learned stuff from Guy then I want to know how strong he truly is." I tell them.

"As you wish where is the boy." Kakashi asks.

"It looks like he just went into the forest of death." I tell them and the leave.

Forest of death

I just find my training spot when I sense two jounin approaching. They have kunais ready in their hand. One of them has a sharingan in his left eye. I can feel the killing intent of of them and I know why they are here to fight try and kill me. They attack me at jounin level of speed, so I have to go that fast. We start fighting I block their attacks and they block mine. "Leaf hurricane." The man said. I grab his foot and fling him into the ground. When I'm caught by snakes. I channel lightning chakra around me and it hurts the snakes that they let me go. I fight one on one with the snake girl. She's very flexible and strong but so am I and my speed and strength makes it too much and I hit here and she slams into a tree. The tree snaps and falls over. I hear birds chirping and I see the guy with lightning in his hand I can't dodge it. I teleport behind the guy and is he destroys the tree his hand hits. Five clones appear hand starts fighting. When he throws the shurikens they hit all of them, and they all exploded with lightning. When a giant snake appears and forces me to stop and dodge. _I can take on one of them but not both at the same time._ I make a shadow clone and We use our teleporting ability to get right in front of them the clone engages a taijutsu fight with the kunoichi while I do a roundhouse kick and a series of kicks at the man and when were high in the sky my red medical tape thats on my arms from the shoulder down unravels and covers the man. While my other clone keeps the ninja from interfering. We start spinning until we're going very fast then we slam into the ground. When the dust cleared the ninja turned into mud. The man gabs me. The hand with a kunai in it is next to my neck while his other hand keeps me from moving. That when I start to read his mind. _The hokage was right he is definitely hold back he should have passed already._ The man thought. I take the back of my heal and slam it into his thigh and my hidden blade cuts into him with the paralyzing poison. His grip on my arm lessens, so I break out of it and take a big breath of air and release it right into him. It slams him into a tree and that's when my clone is defeated. Fighting two jounins at the same time is harder than my training. So I begin to breath heavy. Plus I was just fighting the sand sibling so I'm tired. A ball of water appears and starts to cause a vortex to appear. Great waterfall technique!" I yell. It crushes into them the shinobi use substitute with a log but the kunoichi wasn't that lucky and she was slammed through several trees at an intense speed.

Just then the ninja falls down and the kunoichi appeared right next to him. But then there is a person behind me the hands grab me so I can't move the female ninja makes to other clones and they bring two kunais to my neck on on the back the other on my throat. It also looks like she's prepared to use another jutsu. "This jutsu if I use it you it will cause a very poisoned snake to bite you." She says.

"I think you're bluffing do it." I said. _Well he is the jinchuriki of the fox maybe it will heal him. We were told to go at him with the intention to kill._ She thinks.

"Fine. Double suicide snake bite!" She yells. A snake appears and bites me. I feel a lot of pain but then my body stops it. _Thank kami I'm immune to poison._ I think. Then I got a great idea out of this situation. I sink into the water and teleport behind the clones. I take a deep breath and blue fire is hurled at them hitting them causing an explosion and steam all over. When it clears the hokage is standing there by the two ninjas. I'm truly panting from spamming the jutsus and fighting both of them at the same time. We all start walking to the office but I made a clone to carry the male ninja.

"First I want to know what's wrong with him." He pointed to the ninja.

"Oh nothing but poisoned and an incredible amount of chakra strain." I tell them. Then I dug out a needle with yellow liquid in it. I put it into the ninja and the liquid is injected into him. "It's the antidote I made for it." I say. After a few minutes the ninja gets up but the falls to the floor. "Oh right I forget to say your muscles are not going to work that well for a few days." I said.

"Naruto when did you poison me?" He asks.

"When I stabbed you with this, a blade comes out of his heal, I have these blades over my body to slice when I'm in close combat." I said.

"Naruto why have you been purposely not graduating the academy?" The hokage asks.

"Well because I was too young. This year the people will be in my age group, so I decided to fail the first two years to be underestimated then pass as average or deadlast then when I pass they would let their guard down and that's when I can strike." I said.

"How did you learn all of those in three years?" He asks.

"Well I saw a jounin using this clone jutsu that was solid."

"The shadow clone." He interrupted

"Yes. When I got home I could remember what the hand signs was so I just did it and found out I could do it. After the incident with the chunin the fox created a mental link with me so I was giving me pointers and jutsu he had seen people use." I tell them. The hokage sits back in his chair and pinches his nose.

"Okay Naruto here's what you are going to do. You are going to become the top ninja in your class." He says.

"What, why that's a lot of work plus it will undo all of my hard work at making people underestimate me." I said interrupting him.

"How about its an order." The other male ninja says.

"I'm a civilian he can't order me to do anything." I said. They blink surprised.

"What I memorized all of the laws and political business in the leaf village." I say.

"Okay how about I give you your inheritance if you make rocky of the year." He says.

"What inheritance?" I asks.

"You see your mother and father made many powerful enemies so they said you would get it only when you made jounin. However you are already able to take on one jounin not two at the same time so I think that means you can protect yourself. So what do you say?" He asks.

"Fine. You win I will make rookie of the year. I would like to now how to do that vast teleport jutsu you guys use." I said.

"Fine Anko can you show him the hand signs?" He asks.

"Sure I was going to leave anyway." She said

"Wait I want to do one more thing before we go." I said. I was over to the ninja that can't move. I fist cover his sharingan eye with his headband but then I reach into his pouch and take out his ich, ich book. His eyes widen he tries to move his hand but he can't. "'This is for using a chadoi on me trying to kill me." I said.

"No not my book anything but my book." He says. Then he starts screaming at me when my hand becomes blue. I start laughing sadisticly when the book turns to nothing but ash. I then turn to Anko.

"So how do we do this technique? I asks. She shows me the hand sign. I do it and I'm back I. My apartment.

" **Why did you ask for that you can already teleport?"** Kurama asks.

"They don't know I can teleport?" I answered.

" **Well let's get ready this year we will focus on something else."** He said.

"Okay so what do we need to do?" I asks.

" **Okay first you need to go down to the dojo. Then use your crystal release to turn the entire surface into crystals."** He says.

I get in the middle of the dojo. "molecules crystallization!" I yell slamming my palms into the floor. The wood all turns into a rainbow color it spreads from the palm of my hand across the floor, up the walls and meets in the middle of the roof. "Now what?" I asks.

" **Now put suppressing seals. So no one will feel my chakra."** He says

"Why?" I ask.

" **We're going to make sure you can use more than one tail worth of my chakra and once you learn how to use all nine tails you will look like me."** He says.

"Okay. Five close appeared and they started to write seals all over the Crystal walls, floor and roof of the dojo. All the seals are privacy seals. Strong enough that even the bakugan can't see inside of this.

The next morning the seals are all done. "Crystal wall!" I yell. Another wall of crystal forms but this one sits on top of the seals. Even the door gets covered in seals.

" **Why did you do that?"** Kurama asks.

"That way no one messes with my seals and so no sweat destroys my seals." I answered.

" **Let's begin.** " He says. I sit down in the middle of the Crystal floor and start meditating. I can feel the chakra flowing around me. I see this chakra thick and growing around me. I can handle the first tail. The negativity that I feel double when I start to channel the second tail. When it's fully formed I'm doing great I calming myself before continuing. The third tail starts to form and I think I'm doing great, but it's after it truly forms do I lose it.

I wake up in in the middle of the dojo and there are tons of cracks on the Crystal but other than that I'm doing fine. I'm really tired. I try to stand up but I fall down and go to sleep.

 **Naruto's Clone**

Boss has made many improvements to the dojo after the first time he tried to channel the nine tail's cloak. "Knock knock." Is heard on the front door. I open it and this Grandpa ninja is standing there. He has bushy white hair and is wearing read with sandals on his feet. I can tell he's really powerful I wouldn't be able to take him on.

"Hello Naruto I was told I should talk to you." He says.

"I'm sorry the boss is in the dojo I can get him for you though." I tell him. _You're a clone I was told you were jounin level._ The man thinks.

"No I can do it's something I really should talk to him about." He tells me. _I wonder if he knows about the ability the shadow clones have."_ He thought. The guy walks to the door but the handle won't turn, and then lightning shocks his hand. "Ahh! That hurt, what was that?" He said.

"That's a seal so no one enters when he's training. That is why I'm here." I tell him.

"Fine. Than can you get him?" He asks. I nod my head. A clone appears right next to me and then it dispels it self.

"You should sit down it takes a while for boss to get out of there." I said as I point to the door. He sits on the big wooden chair. Just like I wanted him to. "Just so you understand if you try and hurt boss I will kill you." I tell him.

"Oh right you can't take on two jounin at the same time and you can take on me. Okay I will call. Your bluff try it." He says.

I smirk. I make the rat sign. The seals in the chair activat. Big metal cuffs close on his wrist and ankles. Then a big metal chain wraps around his waist and neck.

"You know how to use fuinjutsu?" He asks.

"Yes I do I have read all the books on it. This metal cuffs and chains have both suppression them enough of them to stop five kages from using chakra. They also have great seals on them and the already adapted to your body then made themselves four times than you can lift. I walk to him. Just as I approach him the door opens. "You may leave." Boss said.

 **Naruto's POV**

I walk towards him. The hidden dagger in the seal in my left wrist comes out, and I bring it to his neck. "These hidden dagger have a poison seal on them and will release one of the two poisons I have on it. A very lethal toxin or one that will make you not be able to move. That's how I would kill you." I said with a smile on my lips.

"Okay. You made your point. I didn't know you knew seals and I wasn't prepared that you had traps here." He says.

"Now what do you want?" I asks.

"Well I would like to train you and for you to let me go." He said.

"Fine. Release." I said. The chain unwrapped itself and went back into the seal and the cuffs opened and also went back into the seals.

"So what are you working on?" He asks.

"I'm trying to get past the third tail in the nine tail's cloak." I told him.

"Well I can help you with this, but sign this." He says as he takes out a scroll.

"I already have a summing with the foxes." I tell him.

"Well that's okay if head fox and head toad say it's fine you can sign both." He says. "Fine let go get this over with." I say.

We get to the training field.

"Summoning jutsu." We both said. The two elder towns appeared and the two else's foxes appeared. The one fox is a snow fox the other is a red fox. They have scars over their bodies.

"Why have you summon us Naruto-Sama." They asks as they bow their heads.

"The sage in front of us would like me to sing the toad contract, but because I signed your in order for me to be able to use both the head of each contact has to be asks." I answered also with a bow. They stare at each other.

"It is all right with use kit." The white fox says.

"What about you?" The red fox ask.

"Jaraiy it is what they're saying true?" They asks and looked at him.

"Yes. I think he will bring honor to our contract." He says.

"Very well you may sign it." They said.

"Remember kit that we are your primary contract." The foxes said before leaving. The toads just nodded their heads then they left.

It has been months since I learned to summon the toads. Jiraiya gave me the key to the seal too. He also helped me learn how to train to use the nine tail's cloak. I can use four tails of the cloak. The academy starts tomorrow. "Hey kurama do you think I should act a certain way?" I asks.

" **Yes. You should act as emotionless unless you're fighting an opponent who is truly a good fight. Also you should act board when you're in a fight. It will make your opponent angry and they could get sloppy."** He says.

"That sound fun." I answered. Then I start to walk to the academy.

When I get there the other kids are here. A dog starts shaking and tries to hide itself. _He must be sensing my strength._ I thought. I walk down sitting in the back by the Nara kid and by the Aburame kid. I pull my hand out to the kid. "Here you are Aburame." I said as I open my palm and his insect goes towards himself. He nods his head. I do the same.

Iruka comes inside. He says the same thing every year. Let's go around the class and say are name and something about use. It goes around the kids and I just don't care. "Naruto. You may go next." He says.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a natural born trickster." I say then I put my head down. Every time Iruka would ask me a question or to show a jutsu. I would do it with a board look and voice. When I had to do the jutsu I would do it without hand signs, and perfectly. By lunch I wanted to go all seven gates and kill all the fangirls. They flock over to the Sasuke because he "looks cute" they say. I beat him and all of their asses easily. After school is over I decided to go and start my training. I went to the hospital to see if they had any more bandages I haven't put seals on these yet.

I get to bed after the hospital I had a very little time to train but I did and know I'm just going to sleep.

 _ **Flash back.**_

When I get there they look swamped so I wait when a person collapses on to the floor. I rush over to him, and before I could think I entered medic form. I just start running diagnostics and started going through medical hand sings. Some doctors saw what I did and ask if I could help them out. All night I helped heal at the hospital. By the time I left there was no sick patients. They asks if I would come back and help them. I said yes. Then I went to the training area and started doing some light training.

The next day I was asked to meet at the hokage office before I go to school. "He may see you now." Says the secretary.

I open the door and enter the room. "You wanted to see me." I said. He puts the piece of paper on the desk.

"Yes I got a request from the hospital asking if you could become a doctor and help them. I was surprised. Then they told me how you helped them. I decided that since you can use medical ninjutsu and are profound In it then you will become one and when you pass your graduation exam you may decide if you want to become a medical ninja." He says as he gives me my medical license. I nodded my head. I leave the office and head to school.

Today is a Spare day. It's basically a tournament between the girls and the boys. All the kids meet outside there is a ring of stones in the center of the field. "So today you will fight one on one until one stands to get a baseline for all of you. Now the boys will fight the other boys and the same thing with the girls. This is pure taijutsu nothing else." Iruka says.

"The first match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Choji Akimichi!" He yells. Everyone watches as the two start fighting. After a few minutes the ego on Sasuke makes him say the worst thing he could possibly say. "Come on fatso. At least try." He says.

"Hey don't call him fat he's big bone or chubby but definitely don't call him fat!" I yell. "Choji if you win I will get you all you can eat barbecue." I said.

"NOW YOU ARE TALKING ALL YOU CAN EAT! He yells with fire in his eyes. He starts hitting Sasuke but makes the mistake of falling out of the circle. "The winner is Sasuke." Iruka says. I walk up to Choji.

"Well how about instead of all you can eat we just go and eat some barbecue." I said. He looks up.

"Sure can shikamaru come he's my best friend?" He asks.

"Of course he can come hopefully he won't find it too troublesome to join us." I said then turned to Iruka who was doing the girl fight now.

"Okay Ino vs Sakura." He says. They both get into the circle and because into was from a clan she could fight better than Sakura but they both fight terribly. It was over because Ino grabbed Sakura's hair and threw her out of the ring. All of us had sweatdropped.

"Winner Ino." He says. "The next match will be Shikamaru vs kiba." He says. Both of them stand in the ring. Shikamaru raised his hand. "I forfeit." He says.

"What why?" Asked a stunned Iruka.

"It's too troublesome to fight." He says and starts walking back to the kids.

"The next match Shino vs Naruto." Iruka says. We both get in the ring. I bow to him to show him respect. I use my jounin speed to get in front of Shino and punch him. It sends him flying into the school wall and leaves a small crack where he hit. "The winner Naruto." Iruka says stunned. _That was jounin speed that take long training._ He thought. I walk up to Shino and hold out my hand.

"I'm sorry about that are you okay?" I asks.

"Yes. I'm fine my bugs told me you were strong but I didn't imagine you to be that strong." He said. I nod my head and walked to the group of kids.

"Next match Ino vs Hinata." Iruka says. They both enter the ring. It was a terrible fight. Hinata did want to hurt her opponent and she lacks confidence, so Ino won the match.

"Sasuke vs Naruto." Iruka says. We both get in the ring. I bow again to show respect to my opponent. I decided to do the same thing I did to Shino to. I run at him with my Jounin speed and punch I'm right in the crest. He is sent flying into the wall. "Winner Naruto." Iruka says.

It the graduation exam today and almost the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by Sasuke's brother. Sasuke became a broody person. He demanded I teach him my techniques and his fan girls have become annoying. I tell him to shut up and leave me alone. We don't get along.

I walk into the hokage's office. He is sitting there reading that icha icha book. "You know if a female ninja sees you reading that you will be in trouble right." I said. He jumps and tries to hide the book.

"Oh Naruto I see you made rookie of the year. Here is the scroll that your parents left you with and I have already told the council. Um Naruto are you going to be a medical ninja?" He asks.

"I'm both medical and a fighter so put me as both." I said.

"How did you learn medical ninjutsu?" He asks.

"I read all the information about it then I did all the exercises for it and worked on my chakra control until I could do it. He looked stunned. I left the office and went to my new house I made shadow clones and they brought everything from the old place here. I looked around and found the vault. It has a blood seal on it I cut my hand and smeared the blood on to the seal. The door opens. I walked in and there were tons of scroll. There was a desk on it was two scrolls. I open them and the scroll were about my dad's most famous jutsus. I decided to learn both of them even if I could teleport.

Last night Mizuki tried to steal the scroll of sealing but he was found out before he could even make it to the gate. I walked into the class. Iruka came in and gave a speech about comrades and what it means to wear the headband. The door opens and standing there is a pail kid with black clothes and a sword on his back.

"Class this is Sai he passed the exam and is joining us." Iruka told us. He sits in the back. "Now class I'm going to tell you your teammates." He said. I phase out until it was team 7 tearn.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Your sensei will be kakashi." He said.

"Yes true love wins!" Sakura yells. It's painful for me to listen to her because of my hearing. "What that's not fair!" Yelled Ino.

"Team 8 will be Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Your sensei will be Karena." He says the three just simply nod.

"Team 9 will be continuing as last year." He says. _Hey that's bushy brow and Guys team._ I say to myself.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Your sensei will be Asuma. He says.

"What why am I paired with Lazy ass and a fatso?" Ino ask.

"I'm not fat I'm big bone!" Choji yells.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says and puts his head down on the desk.

"Team 11 will be Naruto and your sensei will be Anko." He says.

"Why does he get to be his own team?" Sasuke asks.

"The reason is because if he was put on any one of yours it would be over powered." Iruka says.

After five minutes the door starts to open and one by one the sensei and teams leave. Anko walks in. I stand up and walk towards her. I bow at her to show respect. We both leave and go to the hokage mountain.

"Normally I would give you a test, but it's not necessary because I know you're at least jounin in strength and speed, and I was told of your abilities by hokage and Guy. You can let you genjutsu down in front of me I don't judge people." She said.

"Release." I said and my real body shows. "Thank you. If I may ask what is our team. There was a tracking team information gathering team and the rest are all heavy hitters." I said.

"Very observant aren't you. Okay we are the assassin, support and backup team. Since you can heal and can fight like a heavy hitter." She said,

"I can also summon foxes and toads." I told her. She looked surprised.

"Well then we are definitely a heavy hit squad. We will start doing mission tomorrow." She said the leaves. I teleport back home I have my clones work on both of the techniques. I head to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

It's been a few weeks since I became a ninja and today I'm getting my first c rank mission. "Team 11 your mission is to destroy a bandit camp." The hokage said.

"We leave in an hour meet me by the gate." Anko said. I nod my head and leave.

"Anko how strong would you say he is?" The hokage asked.

"From what I have seen, and heard from both Guy, kakashi and the hospital I would say he's mid to high jounin without using the gates or fox chakra, and without the experience to back it up." She said.

"Good. Anko the chunin exams are coming up, and because he is alone I need to ask if you or he plans on taking the exams. If yes then you can't be lead the second exam." He said.

"Hai!" She said and left.

It took use a couple of minutes to make it at the camp. "So how do you want to do it?" She asks.

"Kitsune." I said. "There are four watch towers and two bandits on each. Outside on the patrol there are ten spread out but partners with two each. The inside has ten people just walking, and in each of the forts there is three bandits that's fifteen." I said. She nods listening but shocked that I have a dojutsu.

"So what do you think is the best play?" She asks.

"I can take them out without making a sound, and all of you jutsus would make a big scene. So I think the best plan would be that you stay here and I take them out then if you see something I don't you can jump in." I said. I look at her to make sure she will allow me to do my plan. She nods. four clones stand next to me. Hidden mist technique. I said in the far distance you can see the mist coming in. I look at each clone they understand what we're going to do.

 **Anko's POV**

They each used the teleporting jutsu to get next to each tower and put a genjutsu on it. They kill the the bandits quickly and quietly and each made clones to take their place. He jump into the forest and take down the patrols. He make a clone he henges into one of the bandits. He walks into the compound. When the others get close to him to ask what's going on. Tree roots come out of the ground and intertwine themselves around the bandits he the dispels himself. He suddenly was next to them he pulls out his kunai and kills them. He make ten clones two for each fort. He make one more clone and whispers something to it. The clone dispelled itself. A hole appeared into the ground. Naruto made ten clones they all went even five of them o

Were collecting anything that was important into a scroll and the other five were going around get the bandits bodies. Even the clones at each tower were coming down with the two bandits that were up there. They put all the bodies into the pit. Then the clones from the forts came out and brought the body of the bandits in one hand and a scroll in another. They sealed the scrolls into the other scroll, and they put the bodies into the pit with the others. The other clones dispelled but one. Both Narutos took a deep breath. One lets out a blue fireball and the other keys out a gust of wind. They hit the pit and it lights on fire. I decided to see how it went.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I take a deep breath understanding that I had to do it, but no matter how many times I do it I always feel unpleasant to have to kill someone. "You did good gaki." Anko said next to me.

"Thanks." I said and look at her.

"You have done this before haven't you?" She ask.

I sighed. "Yes it was so I didn't freeze up on a mission." I said.

"Who told you to do it because the hokage had no idea." She asks.

"The Kyuubi has been training me since I was what six years old. I believe it was at the end of last year. We had finished learning a technique. He realized that he needs me to be able to kill my opponent. So we went to a bandit camp like this same lay out. I realized he was right as a shinobi I would have to be able to kill my opponent if need be, or a mission might just be to kill someone. But I always feel uncomfortable after I kill someone, each time I killed one of the bandits I feel a little more uncomfortable." I said.

"He was right you would have had to be able to kill someone. After a little while it will be a little easier it still might feel something but as long as you don't enjoy it. Then you will be fine." She said. I take a deep breath and a giant water ball forms and falls onto the fire putting it out. I walked over and picked up the scroll. I nod my head. She does the same and we head back to the village.

When we get back to the hokage we give him the mission report. We're just standing there. "Naruto as unhappy as I that you had to kill before I'm proud that you understand and are still ablution see the light in the world." He said be bow and start to leave when a chunin runs in and gives the hokage a scroll. He reads it and he has a worried look on his face. "Team 11 it looks like team 7 needs your help but i need Anko to help the integration department break someone." He takes out a piece of paper. Here Naruto show this to kakashi you are second in command if kakashi is too hurt to fight." He says. I nod my head and leave.

When I get there kakashi and Zabuza just start the fight. "Kitsune." I said as I watch the fight. I copied the water prison and the water clone. I jump down in front of team 7.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I was sent by the hokage to be your backup, and if kakashi isn't able to fight then to be the leader until he can." I tell them.

"Ha, ha ha a genin being able to fight me." Zabuza laughs"

"I'm stronger than a genining. I said.

I run at the water clone and destroy it with one punch. Zabuza's eyes widen. He makes another water clone. Who puts his hand into the water prison.

"You guys try to free Kakashi while I take on the real Zabuza. In a second another me appears he disappeared. Zabuza looks all around then he looks up. Leaf hurricane!" It yells. Thinking quickly Zabuza slices upwards at the clone slicing into him. The clone exploded. Zabuza was sent flying to the bottom of the lake. He gets up. I just stand there. I teleport right in front of him. I kick him up and the seals on my medical tape let's some of it fall to my side. I do a roundhouse sending him flying up wards. My medical tape wraps around him. I grab him and starts spinning. Primary lotus!" I yell as we slam into the water all the way into the ground underneath. I get back up onto the water. Zabuza is standing in front of me breathing heavy. _The water slowed us down so it didn't do the same amount of damage as it would have done if I slammed into the solid earth._ I thought.

Zabuza starts to go through hand signs. I use my elemental control to make the same water dragon but my is bigger because of my strong affinity with water. It slams into Zabuza's water dragon crushing it and it still heads straight into Zabuza. When he is still down I attack him using my hidden blades. I decided to knock him out so we could ask him questions. I hit him three times one in the leg one in the back and the other one across both of his arms. When Kakashi stands right next to me. I give him a nod and stand in front of team 7. Kakashi copied the waterfall move but when he was going to kill him three siberon needles into the guy. The mask ninja takes Zabuza away. Kakashi collapses into the water. "He just has chakra exhaustion." I said after I ran a medical ninjutsus.

 _That mask ninja he took the body he shouldn't he should have killed him right there and then._ I'm broke out of my thoughts as Kakashi sits up. "Hey Kakashi how are you feeling?" I said. He turns around. "Tired. We need to talk about Zabuza will you go and get them and bring them up?" He ask.

"Is this about how Zabuza could still be alive?" I asks.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked shocked.

"Well for one the mask ninja took the body hunter ninjas are meant to dispose of it right there and then, plus he use needles to attack, and lastly all he needed was to take the man's head back he didn't need the entire body. All of that says the mask ninja is working with Zabuza." I said.

"You're smarter than a genin. You're as smart as a Nara." He said.

"Thanks. I will go get them." I said before leaving. In a few minutes we all enter and sit down.

"Okay I don't know how to say this but Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said. They all had shocked reactions besides Sai. "Naruto you were able to cut him with you daggers right?" He asks.

"four times two in the hands one in back the other in his left leg." I said.

"Which poison did you use?" He asks.

"Well I was going to ask him questions first so I used the paralyzation poison." I answered.

"How long would it be for him to heal up and recover from the poison?" He asks.

"Well since the mask ninja is a medic and probably a good one I would say a week pulse chakra exhaustion and near death state. A week and a half." I said.

"Well than I guess we have that much time to train." He said. _I want be able to truly train them I will teach them the tree exercises._ He thought.

"I'm if this has to do with chakra control in perfectly fine without having to do it I can walk on water and do medical ninjutsu." I said.

"Well than you can work on anything else." He said. I nodded my head.

"Okay why are you our back up you're just one genin?" Sakura ask. I handed Kakashi the piece of paper from the hokage. I get up and leave the house.

I walk into town to see the people starving. I feel a tug on my pant leg. I look down and it's a little girl she's five or six years old. "Hey do you have any food?" She asks. Something inside me was very angry at Gato for doing this. I see myself when I look around at everyone. I pulled out a scroll. I opened it and in a few seconds my lunch is out of it. I hand it to the girl. She smiles and takes it and runs. I decided to stop hiding under the genjutsu. I pull out a piece of cloth it was Zabuza from when I sliced him with my blades. I take a sniff and I have his scent. After a few seconds I find him. He's in a hideout. I climb the nearest tree. "Kitsune!" I shouted. The place is a fortress. Over a hundred bandits inside the compound. I can tell a few would be sensors that way they would know if anyone entered it. Then there is the mask ninja. I'm not going to be able to just walk inside. _What to do?_ I ask myself. I got it I shaped shift into a fly. I fly inside of the base. When I'm close to the office I transformer back to myself. I make a few clones who hide under a genjutsu. After a few minute a funny looking midget with a cane walks in. There are two guards behind him.

"What are you doing in my office!" He shouted.

"You know for a smart person you truly are an idiot." I said calmly.

"Get him." The old man said. Before they could do anything I push them into the wall. Using my telekinesis. "If you want me to become a monster you should have told me." I said in a cold emotionless voice. The two clones that I hid killed the two guys. I turn around and look at the old man. I walk towards him.

"I'll give you whatever you want." He said.

"Oh I know. Kitsune." I said I look him in the eyes and the. He froze. "Now I am you master. You will do what I want." I said.

"Yes master." He said as he looks at me.

"Sign this piece of paper." I told him. He signed it and gave it back to me.

"I want you to transfer all the money into my account." I told him. He did. Ten clones showed up. I pull out a giant scroll. Here seal all the stuff in the vault then bring it here. "Hai!" They shouted.

"Go to sleep when you wake up you will forget all this has happened." I said. His eyes close and he fell asleep into the chair. The clones came back in a few minutes. The dispelled themselves, and I teleported back to the house. I walked in and dinner was ready. "Hey is there anything I can do to help?" I asks.

"Can you go get the others and say it's dinner time." She asks.

"Sure." I reply. I head outside and find them training. Sasuke is halfway up the tree while Sakura is resting on the ground. "Dinner is ready." I said.

During dinner there small child Iran was really upset with had the audacity to say none of us knows what it's like to feel pain. I sorta snapped. I released my KI which caused even Kakashi to sweat. I slammed him into the wall. "Don't you ever say that we don't know what it's like to feel pain. Kakashi over visiting the memorial stone everyday multiple times. Sasuke entire clan was killed by his brother. I can't even show the real me inside the village. The only one that has at all seen it is Guy, the Hokage and my sensei Anko. I drop him onto the floor. Remember no matter who you are there is always a person who has it worse. Look around your entire town is starving and you sit here like you lost more than anyone else. I will tell you something my most precious person told me. This world is filled with evil people I'm I going to sit and do nothing or am I going to try and change the world." I said then I walked out of the house.

So I came out here to clear my head. I lay down under a tree looking at the moon. I start to fall asleep.

I sense the mask ninja is next to me. I have my guard up but I pretend to be asleep. The hands grab my shoulders and they began to shake me. "Hey you will get a cold if you sleep out here." The voice says.

"Hello I'm Naruto." I said.

"I'm Haku. What are you doing out here?" She asks.

"Oh I fell asleep watch the moon it always makes me feel happy." I said.

"From your headband I can tell you're a ninja." She said.

"Ya I am a ninja of the hidden leaf village." I told her.

"You must be really strong." She said.

"No I'm strong for my age but I still can get my ass kicked by people unless the underestimate me." I reply.

"Do you you have anyone presses to you?" She asks.

"I do I have someone who I see as a brother and a few people in my village." I reply.

"That's good I believe when someone tries to protect someone else they are truly strong." She says.

"That's a good idea." I told her.

"So what is your village like." She asks. I tell her the two sides of my village. I tell her about how I purposely chose to stay in the academy for three years. I even told her about my very strong affinity to the elements. She gets up. "Thank you I should go." She said.

"Oh hunter ninja. I took everything from Gato yesterday. He has no money left. If you and Zabuza agree that you won't kill the bridge builder then I will pay you double the amount you were going to be paid. Think of it as my way of stopping the blood purge. You have until the bridge is built to attack if you do then I won't pay, but if you guys don't attack then the day after I will pay you. If you show up on the bridge Sasuke will try to fight you it's his dame pride. If that happens I will honor the agreement as long as you don't try to kill the beige builder." I said as I walk to the house.

I got to the house and told them what I did last night and this morning. "What how can you do that!" Claimed an enrage Sasuke.

"Easy this piece of paper tells me I can do what I want to help the mission and sense Gato has no money left he can't pay them anything so they want fight. Pulse sense I sweeten the deal by agreeing to pay them double not to fight. Then they won't kill us. Like they would have done if we did fight." I said.

"You did great Naruto that's the right thinking you saved us unnecessary bloodshed. Good work." Kakashi said. I give him a nod.

It's been one week since i talked with Haku. She leaves a scroll with a message of agreements that Zabuza had, and after reading over them I would write in a scroll and leave for her to find. That's how we have talked about the agreement. Tomorrow the bridge is going to be complete. We have decided to leave a clone at the house and have all of use go to the bridge. I go and get some sleep.

I wake up and the moon is up, so I sit on the porch and practice my wind element. I have control over the other four, and some control on ice, lava and wood. I take a deep breath to come myself down. I hold out my hand and think _faster_. The wind starts to pick up. _Slow down_ I think. I picture a small tornado in the palm of my hand. They wind starts to spin but only in my hand. It forms the tornado but only for a second until it stops. I'm breathing heavy. Each step is harder. First step try to make the element move, second make big attacks, third work until you can make a small attack, fourth make and elemental technique stronger, and lastly control opponent's elemental jutsu. I can get to step three, but I need to practice more. I keep trying until the sunrise starts. I stand up stretch then goes inside. After breakfast I make the clone and we head to the bridge. When we get there both Zabuza and Haku show up but they don't try to fight. Sasuke runs in front of Haku.

"I challenge you." He said. The ninja nods and they start going at it.

"Hey Kakashi how about a spar that way we at least can see who will win this time." He says.

Kakashi lifts the headband. "Let's begin." He says.

"Hidden mist technique." Zabuza says. In nearly a few seconds the bridge is covered in myst.

 **Sasuke's POV**

With Sasuke he was finding that his opponent is stronger than he thought. When he could predict where the seberon needles would try to hit. He saw that there was no way to avoid the next wave of needles, so he did the only thing he could think of that would save him. He performed the substitution technique.

 **Naruto's POV**

One second I'm just standing there another I'm inside a dome of ice and needles hit me and fall to the ground. It takes me a second to realize what happened. "My ice it didn't even cause a scratch." She said.

"Kitsune." I said as my genjutsu goes off and my eyes change to the purple fox eyes. I copy all her knowledge on ice. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to break out of this." I said.

"You can try no one has been able to get out of it besides you comrade." She says.

"Release!" I yell. My body glows with seals one. Then a second later it stopped glowing. I take off running straight into the mirror. Combine my strength with my speed and slams it into the wall of ice. It shatters and I walk out of it. After a few minutes of watch Zabuza and Kakashi fight we hear clapping. A old small dude walks out with a cane in one hand. There is a ton of bandits behind him.

"Thanks for tiring each other out. Now kill them and you can keep the girls." He says. The air turns cold you can feel the killing intent from me.

"What was that you said?" I asks in a cold voice. I see that Zabuza and Kakashi shivered and are sweating.

"I said you can keep the girls." He said.

"I'm going to kill you." I said. The old man laughs. I lift my hand the bits of earth start to crack and lift themselves onto him. I close my fist and the old mans is crushed the rocks fall back to the ground.

"He just killed our meal tickets. Let's kill them." The bandits said. I raid my hand and a gust of wind appeared and sliced through the first ten in a row. "Let's get out of here. The water starts to rise before it covers them completely like a giant water prison. I raise my hand facing the sky and the ball of water floats up above us. My other hand makes a fist and a bolt of lightning comes down from the sky and hits the water ball. You can see the lightning shocking everything in it. Then my hand that's facing the sky closed in a fist. The ball is crushed then I move my hand to the side the red ball of water moves over to the left of the bridge. I bring my arm down. The ball falls from the sky and into the ocean. Everyone looks at me shocked.

"What?" I asks panting I have never done multiple elements like that.

"What was that?" Ask Zabuza.

"I can control the elements it takes a lot of practice to be able to do that.

"How come you didn't bleed when I hit you with my ice needles they just fell to the ground?" Huko ask.

"That's because of my elements. Them being so strong gives me some abilities. Earth makes my skin, bones and muscles harder and stronger. So they're harder to break or tear. Water makes me more flexible. I can bend my body any way to avoid something. Wind makes my movements more flowint. I'm not stiff and any movement I make will be smooth. Lightning makes me faster. While fire makes my pain tolerance stronger. Some of the sub elements have given me a smaller gift. Wood makes me calmer. Ice makes people think I'm cold when they look at me. Lava makes me impossible to be trapped into ice. Metallic helps my sensing ability. Makes me patient and focus. Explosion makes me quick to enrage but most of the time the calming effect wood has helps me stay calm. Boil makes me be able to eat or inhale any thing hot. It also makes me sweat less. Blaze release I don't know really yet. Crystal release gives the ability to think from different angles really fast.

"Why do you look like a fox?" Sakura ask

"It's what I normally look like. Guy knows me only as kitsune, because when he taught me his taijutsu style and I mastered it. However I combined it into my original taijutsu, so it's a little different than Guys." I said. "Enough questions." I said. I took out a scroll and walked to Zabuza. "Here is the money I said I would give you." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Let's go Haku." Is said as the two left.

It's been a few days since the wave mission they even named the bridge after me. I decided I was going to stop using the genjutsu. "Hey put me down!" I heard a voice. I went toward it.

"Put Konohamaru down." I said

"Ani. Please help I said I was sorry for running into him. I relies its make up boy from the desert and his sister temari are standing there. I can sense Gaara behind the tree and Sasuke up there as well. He looks at me.

"I hate brats." He said as he goes to get the puppet from behind. I teleport right in front of him with the hidden blade merely to centimeters from his neck. He swallows.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you. He is the grandson of the third hokage and he sees me as a big brother. "You can come out now Gaara and Sasuke" I said. They look at the tree and the red headed boy step out from behind it. "Kankuro you are an embarrassment to our village." He says.

"Gaara I can explain." He says.

"Shut up before I kill you." Gaara says. I shake my head. It's clearly that he didn't think about what I said to him in the desert. He appears next to him. Kankuro drops Konohamaru on the ground. "Your name fox looking boy." He asks.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." I reply.

"Have we met you knew my name?" He asks.

"Yes I remember you." I said.

They turn around to leave.

"Wait why are you guys here any way?" Sakura asks. They turn around, and Tamari was about to say something when I said it first.

"Really Sakura? You know they're here for the Chunin exam which we are holding this year."I said.

I turn around and look at Konohamaru. "Are you okay?" I asks.

"Ya I'm fine. Thank you Ani." He said.

"No problem why don't you guys go play somewhere else." I said. They nodded their heads and ran off. I leave to go meet Anko at the monument.

When I get there she isn't there yet. A few seconds later she appears from a gust of wind.

"Hey Anko what's up?" I ask. She pulls out a piece of paper.

"I thought this for a long time I think you should do the Chunin exam. I know you will be signaled out but I believe you will be fine." She says. I nod my head.

"it's tomorrow and it's in room is 301 don't be late." She says and then leaves. I walk home to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I'm sorry it took so long to add these two chapter I hit writers block. I also edited the other chapters. Thank you for your reviews they were really helpful.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

I walked up the stairs when there is a big commotion. The room has a genjutsu on it. It's a test I'm not going to expose that. I just keep on walking. I get one foot on when I hear Sasuke's voice say "drop the genjutsu. Any fool can see through it." I smake my hand into my fast. _That idiot doesn't realize that it was a test_. That's when I see the chunin go to attack. I run to stop it. I see Lee doing the same.

When I get there I grab Lee's leg in my left hand. In my right I grab Sasuke's fist, and the hidden blade I have on my elbow comes out and it's inches from the chunin face. "Now where all comrades we shouldn't try to fight each other especially since we have the exams to take." I said. _He caught my fist he's really fast._ Sasuke thought. _This fox ninja chot my foot. He is truly a fast and strong ninja._ Lee thought. When the chunin stepped back I let go of the foot and the fist. I also brought the blade back in its seal. "Good let's go." I said as I head to the stairs. "Hey you. The fox ninja." A voice said behind me. I look it's Neji and tenten. "What do you want Neji?" I asks.

"First have we met before and second what's your name?" He asks.

"To answer your questions we have met I was in the academy with you last year. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said then head to the classroom.

"Hey Uzumaki I challenged you to a fight." Lee said.

"I would love to fight you however we have an exam to do first, but afterwards I'm looking forward to it." I said.

Anko just standing there by the door.

"Hello sensei." I said.

"Gaki. Make me proud. Also don't do anything too reckless." She said.

"Here I am thinking you didn't care. I was going to drop the whole building on them but I guess I can't now." I said in a joking voice. We both start laughing.

"As much as I would love to see that. Don't do it." She said and leave with a chuckle.

I walk inside the room and I get hit with killing intent. It's super weak compared to what I have had to face. I shrug it off. In a few seconds Team 7 comes in.

"I guess you guys got roped into this." Said shikamaru.

"I'm surprised that you didn't find this too troublesome to do and decided not to come." I said. I pull out a bag of barbecue chips. "Here Choji." I said as I hand him the bag.

"Thank you Naruto." He said.

"What's up with look like a fox?" Shikamaru asks.

"Oh this. I always look like a fox I just put a genjutsu on." I said. Before he could ask any more questions Ino saw Sasuke and tackles him with a hug.

"Hey Sasuke how are you doing?" Ino said.

"Ino-pig get off of Sasuke." Sakura says.

"I hate fangirls." I said I release my killing intent. Which causes them all to stop and breath heavy. "Knock it off. You two are meant to be ninjas so act like one." I told them then I stop the killing intent they start to breath again. Everyone is staring at me.

"Guys you all are here?" Said a loud voice.

"You guys shouldn't draw attention to yourselves." Said a voice we all turn to him.

"Who are you?" Asks Sasuke.

"Kabuto how are you doing?" I asks.

"You know him?" Choji asks.

"Ya he's works in the hospital with me." I said.

"I have cards on everyone here." He says.

" _On anyone I would like to know about Gaara Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki._ Sasuke said.

"Ay you know their names that not an _y fun." Kabuto says._

"Gaara of the desert. Teammates his brother Kahkoo and sister Temari. Has gone on three b rank mission and hasn't gotten a scratch. Rock Lee teammates with Neji and Tenten. Sensei Mighty Guy. He uses taijutsu. Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze. Name in bingo book as Shinobi fox demon. Other name is the elemental fox. Says to be able to control the elements with his mind. Failed the academy twice. Said he did it on purpose. Was trained by Mighty Guy in first year combined Guy's taijutsu with his own. Works in the hospital his skills with medical ninjutsu is said to be on par with lady Tsunade. He is the son of the fourth hokage and a master of seals. He an A rank ninja boarder line S rank. Don't underestimate him." He reads the card I narrow my eyes. _He shouldn't be able to have that information._ I think. I nud my head to Shikamaru saying that we should watch out for him.

"There are a lot of people here." Kiba says.

"Well each village sends their best teams out. Ya even the kumo ninjas showed up this year." Kabuto says.

" **Kit my sister is in the girl with blonde hair.** " Kurama says.

 _She's cute._ "What is your sister like it might make it easier to fight her if I know what she's like." I said.

" **She's a giant pervert. I bet right now she's telling her container pervy things."** He says.

"So the way to fight her is to play on her tails best pervert side." I said.

" **Yep. That's why you read those books."** He says. I sit down in a chair and wait. I got a great idea. I turn around and the kumo ninja and I lock eyes. I give her the biggest foxy grin I have ever give. She turns her head to the side and I see that she blushes. I turn back around and I have a smile on my face. I made the first move in our game of cat and fox. A puff of smoke and a tall bald ninja stands there. He has scars on his head.

"Get in your seat!" He yells. My name is ibik I'm the head of your fist stage in this exam." He says.

"This stage is a writer test." He says. They hand us all a piece of paper. "Now there are a few rules for this test. First no talking. Second there is no cheating if you are cot you will get a zero and will have to leave. If anyone in your team gets a zero all of you will fail." He says. I look at the test they are hard questions if I hadn't read every book i wouldn't know how to answer them. That's when I realized that they are all cheating, _but who is getting the right questions?"_ I say. That's when I see one of the ninjas have a test already filled out. _I'm going to need a distraction._ I say to myself. I got it my projection genjutsu. I close my eyes to concentrate I decided to do it to a ninja in the back. I force the ninja to see us all on fire and dieing. In a second the ninja starts screaming. Everyone turns to look at him. He hides in the corner. Yelling things about the room being on fire. I use telekinesis to bring the piece of paper from the ninja sitting in front of me to me and switch test. They are trying to undo the genjutsu. "Sir none of the ways to undo a genjutsu is working we have done everything." One of the ninja says.

I decided that the ninja has had enough so I stop it. The ninja looks around all shocked. "Well that was interesting. Get back into your seat." Ibiki says. Again me and the kumo ninja lock eyes. I nod and give her another foxy grin and turn my head. I read her thoughts.

" **Did you see that. I'm telling you take him. Jump him right here and now. Did you hear how strong he is, and did you see what he just did. Plus he has my brother sealed inside of him."** Said a voice.

"Will you stop I have a test to work on." The ninja says. I stop listening.

After a few minutes Ibik stars speaking. "Okay it's time for the tenth question. Before we begin you don't have to choose to take this question." He says.

"What happens if we don't answer it?" Temari asks.

"If you decided not to take it then you get a zero on you test. Which means you and your team loses." He says.

"Then of course we will take the test!" Kiba yells.

"You didn't let me finish. If you decided to take the tenth question and you fail it you can never take this exam again." He says. He's releasing killing intent. _This is nothing like what kurama can do._ I think. Second later hands started rising up. Teams started leaving. _That blond one isn't even sweating I'm going to have to put pressure on him._ He thinks.

"You blonde if you fail you will never be able to take this again." He says.

"That's fine I failed the first two years of the academy on purpose and I'm an A rank ninja already so it won't bother me. Plus you're forgetting there are other ways to be promoted. Plus this weak amount of killing intent isn't going to work on some who has had to face with something stronger than you. So you might as well ask the tenth question if there is one at all." I said.

"What do you mean if there is a tenth question?" He asks.

"Easy everything you had us do is what we would have to do as a chunin. Collect intelligence without being caught. Plus each time we take a mission there is a chance we will fail it and die. If we say no then we can live to do it another time. You don't become a ninja to take the easy way out of life." I said. He was speechless and his mouth hit the floor. "You are correct. Everything you said is true." He says. The window breaks and some ninja is standing there. Follow me to training field 44. We all walk out. Ibik is looking around at the test when he lifts one up there is a message. "Kabuto has more information then he should have." It says.

It takes us a few minutes to reach the field. It's called the forest of death. I call it home. The ninja gives us all a scroll and we have to sign a piece of paper saying that if we die the leaf is not to blame. I wait at a gate. My scroll is the Heaven and I need the Earth scroll. _I should go see how the kumo ninjas fight. I know they use kenjutsu but it would help to know their speed or abilities._ I say to myself. The gates up I walk inside. After a few minutes a Iwa team are in front of me.

"I'm going to make you father pay for what he did." One of them says. two clones appear next to me. My medical tape starts to unwrap it self. We teleport right in front of the three ninjas, and give them a roundhouse kick into the sky. They go flying jump and my medical tape wraps around the three. I grab them and starts spinning us. "Reverse lotus!" I yell. All of us hit the ground. I stand up. Normally that would make a ninja not be able to move because of the amount of pain it puts on the body, but not for me. I walk towards them and look for the scrolls. I find it. It's an Earth scroll. I pick it up and start walking towards the tower. Im three quarter away from the tower when I hear fighting I go to watch. When sit on the tree watch the kumo ninjas fight a group of Iwa ninjas. The kumo ninjas aren't doing so well. When the Iwa ninjas put a chakra suppressor on the kumo ninjas. On my cousin and they hit the other two with their swords. "Our swords are coated in a lethal poison." Said the leader.

"We found the scroll." Said one of the ninjas.

"What should we do with them?" The taller ninja asks.

"Well the poison will kill them." The leader of the team says. _I can't let them kill my cousin. That would hurt my big perverted sister._ I say.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I said. All of the ninjas look up at me.

"Oh stay out of this you tree ninja we will deal with you later." The smaller Iwa ninja says.

"You see I can't let you kill them. Let's say the fox in me can't let you kill the cat." I said.

"If you want to die you're all as happy to fight us." Said the leader.

"Fine I guess you want your ass handed to you." I said. I raise my hand and a wall of earth shout up from the ground roots wraps themselves around the three ninjas keeping the hands apart. I walk towards the Iwa ninjas and take out both of their scrolls. Two clones appear and we walk up to the kumo ninjas. We each take out a brush and starts drawing around the seal. "Release!" We shout. The two seals turn blue and the seals melted away. The two other ninjas start spazzing around on the grounds.

"That's our poison. They will die." Said the smaller Iwa ninja.

"Well lucky My body can destroy any poison." I said. I walk up to them and take one of the sword and slice my arm with the blade. After a few minutes my body has made antibodies to the poison. I squirt some of the anti venom into two syringes and put it into both of the other ninjas. After a few seconds they stop spazzing on the ground. I put the scroll down and get up and walk away. I turn around. "Don't worry I only bite if you want me to." I said then I turn around and leave.

I run a few steps and Gaara is in front of me. There is blood all around on the ground. I sense team 10 in the bushes. The sand covers my body.

"This brings back memories and just like before you won't be able to kill my this way." I said.

"I can try. Sand coffin." Gaara says. I teleport behind them.

"You know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different result." I said. They freeze and look at me.

"You were that fox mask ninja." Gaara says.

"Well yes I was, but know I lied to you I wasn't there for information. I did get some but I was there to see you." I said. They looked shocked.

"Think about it I could have left any time. I didn't even fight you that much. I knew there was an unstable person lost in the darkness. That is why I told you that you are not alone in that place. That I have fallen far down there. I made a journal about how to destroy this place I even went as far as to look and think how could I bring this village down with the few less numbers of steps. It wasn't until I found a reason to love this village or find someone who saw me as a friend. Even now I have dreams of just destroying the people who hurt me. Who have made my life difficult, but I realized That it would only prove them right. Plus the few people who are precious to me live here. If they left or if they decided that the leaf wasn't worth it I would join them in a heartbeat. I know in your village you are seen as nothing but a monster and that as made you like this. I can only imagine what it would be like to have my own family treat me like that, but I know that somewhere deep down all you want is to prove your existence and to you the only way to do that is to kill anyone who can take it away from you. Trust me Gaara you will only find more darkness, hatred and sadness continuing down this path. I am a seal master so is Jiraiya if you want us to fix it so you can sleep all you have to do ask." I said as I turn around to walk to the tower. I stop to say one last thing. "If you threaten my village I will have to defeat you. I don't want to do that with family." I said then I continue to run to the tower. I get inside and all that is written is something about how you can't have balance without heaven and earth. I open both scrolls and throw them. A puff of smoke appeared and Anko was there.

"Sensei what are you doing here?" I asks.

"I'm here to congratulate you passing this stage. I'm proud that you are the first person here." She says.

"Ya and I didn't even crush the forest." I said in joking voice. We both start laughing. I sense a present and I tenses up. Anko sees this and ask. "Why did you tenses up? What's going on?"

"Anko I feel a very strong but dark chakra coming from the forest." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I have only felt this powerful amount of chakra when I'm standing next to Jiraiya and the hokage." I tell her.

"He's here." She mumbles.

"Who's here?" I asks.

"Go inside and tell the hokage that Orochimaru is here." She says as she runs into the forest.

I run inside of the tower. Two Anbu are standing there blocking off the door I need to open to talk to the hokage. "Please let me inside I was told by Anko to tell the hokage something." I said.

"Sorry but I can't allow you inside of this office." One of them says.

"I'm sorry but I was given an order from my sensei and I will get into that room. So you can let me in or I can kick you ass through the door." I tell them. I release my killing intent a lot that I know if they were a jounin they would be leaning on the ground panting, but they aren't your topical ninja. They are the elite. The door opens and the hokage walks out.

"What's with the amount of killing intent I feel?" He asks.

"I'm sorry but Anko wanted me to tell you something but they wouldn't let me in." I said.

"Well what did you need to tell me?" He asks.

"That Orochimaru is in the forest and Anko went in to look for him." I said. Then I told him about the chakra I could sense and how I only could feel that amount of chakra coming from and how it was the same amount Jariya had. He sent three squads of Anbu into the forest to look for him. He then lead me to my room in this tower.

"Hey jii you're going to be all right?" I asks.

"Yes. Naruto I'm going to be fine. Why do you asks?" He asks.

"In this entire village I can count all of my precious people on one hand. I couldn't think of what I would do if I lost one of them." I said.

"Naruto I'm sorry you have had a hard life and I'm sorry you work so hard to prove that you are strong and to get that respect that you have earned." He said. I hug him. Thank you jii I needed that." I said then I walk inside if the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

At the end of the five days there were twenty four ninjas here at the tower. We were all brought into a giant room. "Thank you for coming." The hokage said. "Now there are too many of you for the third round so we are going to have a preliminary round to shorten the number of you." He said.

"Hey why can't we all go to the third round?" Asked a ninja.

"That's because very important people are going to be there. For example the hokage's of your village and Demi lords will show up and they expect to see only the best to fight plus they can't spend days watching a fight." He explained.

"Hokage maybe I should talk now." Said a chunin ninja. The hokage nods his head. "You may Hayata." The hokage says.

"Okay if anyone can't continue to fight raise your hand and you may leave. It won't cause your team to fail." He says. Then he starts coughing really bad. Kabuto raise his hand about chakra level is too low. The other two ninjas from kumo raise their hands. Their bodies aren't recovered folly from the poison. A screen comes out of the ceiling. "Now each of you will be pared off." Hayata said. The screen rolls and the first one up is Sasuke vs Yoroi. "The other go to the observer." Hayata said. We all head up.

When I get up Lee and Guy approach me. "Hello Kitsune how are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm doing great Guy-Sensei. It's been awhile since I saw you." I said. With a bow.

"Yes the last time I saw you was when you pointed me into the direction of Lee here." He says. Shocking Lee.

"I here you masters Guy-Sensei's taijutsu and combined it with your own may I ask what is your taijutsu called?" He asks.

"It's called the Enraged Fox Spirit." I told him.

"I thought it was called the Fox spirit. When did you add the enraged part to it?" Guy asks.

"I would like to spar with you after this is over with." Lee said.

"Of course I would expect nothing else and I was hoping to fight someone who has dedicated himself to taijutsu." I reply to Lee. We both stop talking and watch the fight.

Yoroi is absorbing chakra from Sasuke while Sasuke is trying to find a way to win. Sasuke use a movie I know really well. It's called the shadow leaf he then kicks the person into the ground. "Hey isn't that your move Guy-sensei?" I ask.

"Yes he must have copied it from Lee when they had that little spar." He says.

"Well Lee is better at it then Sasuke it takes training to get to Lees level and Sasuke doesn't have that." I say.

"That is true." Guy says. Kakashi takes Sasuke away. The screen starts going throw names until it stopped at Shino va Ino.

They both walk down. Ino seems really confident while Shino is calm and calculus. They start fighting.

Ino throws here shurikens at Shino. He just avoids them. When bugs were crawling over here. She starts screeming. Tenten, temari and I smake our hands on our four heads. Ino collapses from chakra exhaustion "Shino wins." Hayata says.

The screen stops at Kiba vs Naruto. I jump down onto the floor. So does Kiba. I get into my taijutsu. Kiba gives akamaru a red pill. And the dog gets bigger and turns red. "Fang over fang. He yells and the two turn into twister and come straight at me. I get read. I raise both of my fist and punch the two twisters. I cause them to go flying backwards into the wall. "That's should be impossible." Kiba says.

"Well I have tough skin and almost super straight." I said.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted. I bend my back in a U shape. I doggie the two twisters. After a few minutes of doing this I start getting annoying at this.

"Is that the only move you know?" I ask. Then I shake my head.

"Man best clone." Kiba says.

"I have enough of this." I said. I teleport onto the ground between the two. I use both my legs to kick both of them up. As I jump up my medical tape unwraps itself from my arm. It wraps itself around both kibas. I grab them and starts spinning us upside down. "Reverse Lotus!" I yell as we slam into the ground. I stand up. When the dust clears Kiba and Akamaru are laying there unconscious on the ground. "Winner Naruto." Hayata says. I jump back onto the observation deck.

"How can you be standing? When I do the reverse lotus I'm in so much pain I can't even move." Lee says.

"That's because my pain intensity is so high I don't even feel the pain that the reverse lotus does to me and because of my healing factor as a Uzumaki allows me to heal the damage faster than someone else." I tell him.

"That is why I taught you the hidden lotus. With your pain intensity, your healing factor and you being stronger and faster then most people in your age group you can do a lot more damage at your maximum and still get up to fight." Guy says.

The screen stops at Kankuro Vs Misumi. Both of them jump down onto the floor. "Oh great I have to fight a cross dresser." Misumi says.

"Cross dresser. I'm not a crossdresser." Kankuro says a little bit annoyed.

"Come on you're wearing makeup. Did you have to ask your sister for her makeup." Misumi says.

"I doubt it Temari doesn't use makeup." I mumble as I shake my head slightly. No one would have heard me if Kiba wasn't right next to me. Who shouted.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF SHE DOESN'T WEAR MAKEUP!"

"Kiba have you ever learned to be quiet." I hiss.

"Well how do you know that?" He ask. Everyone's eyes are on me now waiting for my response.

"I spent some time in suna and was curious how good I was at hiding my presence so I followed her all day. They didn't even notice me until nighttime when Gaara found me walk through the street plus I have a better senses than you do and I can tell just by looking at her that she doesn't wear any. I followed them again while they were here. Also she's a proud kunoichi ninjas. That means she focuses on training not looks. That is the opposite of fangirls." I say as I look at Ino and Sakura. I can tell that the Hokage's eyes are still on me. The look that he's giving means he's trying to figure out when I was in Suna.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR WE ARE STRONG KUNOICHI NINJAS!" Ino and Sakura yells.

"Oh when do you train?" I asks.

"When are sensei's tell us to." They say. All of the kunoichi ninjas slap their palms against their forehead.

"See a real ninja always train even if their senseis don't tell them to." I respond.

"Hey can we get back to the match." Lee says. I give him a nod and turn to look at the fight. Misumi undid the joints in his arms and wrapped them against Kankuro head and shoulder. "I will snap your neck if you don't give up." He says. Kankuro just says "you're the one that's going to die." Then Misumi crushes the Kankuro's neck, but little wooden pieces falls off the face. Then the head turns 180 degrees and arms come out of Kankuro's chest, and a few seconds later the wrapped puppet unwrapped itself and Kankuro is standing there. "You're crushing my body. I give." Misumi says."

"If all your bones are crush then think how flexible your body will be?" Kankuro says. He let's go of Misumi and Misumi falls to the floor.

"Kankuro wins do to his opponent not being able to move." Hayata say. _Good strategy for a puppet user_. I think. The screen starts spinning and it stops at Hinata Vs Neji. The two walk down to the stage.

"You should go ahead and forfeit right now. Fair as declared me to win." Neji says.

"I swear if he says one more annoying thing about fate. I'm going to reverse luros his ass from the clouds." I say. Everyone near me but Guy a Lee take a step back. Gaara smiles at me.

"Come on Hinata you can do this. Just believe in yourself and kick your cousin's ass!" I yell.

"Bakugan!" They both shout. They began fighting each other. It looks like a stand off.

"Something is off." I say. "Kitsune." I say. My eyes go purple and fox like.

"WAiT YOU HAVE A DOJUTSU!" Kiba yells.

"Again be quit. You mutt." I say.

"Yes it's called Fox eye." I tell him..

"So what's the problem?" He asks.

"Neji is hitting her chakra points in her arms. Even though it looks like Hinata's blocking the hits. I hate to say this but Neji is going to win this." I say. I deactivate my eye. After a few minutes Neji hits her chest and Hinata falls down. "Proctor you can call it." Neji say. Hinata stands back up.

"I can still fight." Hinata says.

"You can barely stand up. You should just give up." Neji says.

"I can see it that I'm not the only one hurting." She says. That's when Neji lost it he charged at Hinata. I teleport in front of him. My claws were on Neji's throat and my other claws were digging into his arm. There is a look of shock on the jounin face when the dust fades away. Kurenai was holding Neji's leg. Kakashi was holding Neji's right arm. Guy is behind Neji. I dig my claws into his throat a little bit until a drop a blood runs down.

"Naruto if you could let my student go without ripping his throats out. I would appreciate it." Guy says. I nod my head. I let go. Hinata coughs up blood, and then she falls backwards. I run next to her. I start going through hand signs. My hand turns green. I put my hands were her major organs are and start healing. In a few seconds she looks a little better. The medical ninja's arrived. I give them a nod and they take Hinata away. I turn around and there still a shocked look on the jounin's face.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" I asks.

"You shouldn't be able to do medical needs ninjutsu." Kakashi says.

"I can do genjutsu too." I said.

"Let's continue with the preliminaries." Kurenai says. We all get back up to the observer deck. The screen starts spinning and it ends at Temari and Tenten. They both jump off the stage and onto the floor.

"Temari going to win this match." I said.

"What how do you know it hasn't even started yet?" Lee asks.

"Easy Tenten is a weapon specialist. That means she only has weapons. However Temari is a wind specialist that's why she carries the giant battle fan. That means every weapon Tenten throws at Temari will get sent flying back, or if she tries to use taijutsu she will get sent flying backwards." I said. The match starts. Tenten throws three kunais at Temari. They missed her. After a few minutes of this Temari's fan has all the moons showing. "Wind twister!" She yells. Tenten falls from the sky. Temari goes to slam her fan into Tenten but Lee stops it.

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee yells. Temari blocks it with her fan.

"Lee Temari that's enough." I say.

"Oh and what gives you the right to tell me what to do." Temari says. I teleport behind her. My claws are against her throat.

"Because I can kill you right here right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me. It wouldn't even be that hard." I whisper in her ear.

"Fine." She says. I let go of her throats and we all get back onto the stage.

The screen starts spinning and it stops at Yugo and Sai. They both head down to the floor. The match starts. Sai quick pulls out a scroll and starts drawing. A pride of lions comes out of the scroll and attack. Three claws come out of her gloves. She channels chakra through them. She attacks the drawing and it destroys the ink lions. Sai is quickly drawing more lions and other animals. However it's no use. She grabs Sai and slams him into the wall. He collapses onto the floor. "Yugo wins the match." Hayata says.

"So I bet you will go next Lee." Guy says.

"No I don't care I might as well go last." Lee says. The screen stops and it says Lees and Amui. "Yes I knew if I said I go lady I would then go next. I use reverse psychology and I use the principles that sometimes the best way to hit something is to stop trying to hit it. I show them." He says. Everyone sweat drops.

"GOOD JOB LEE. GO NOW AND SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy shouts. The match begins. Amui sent a blast of sound at lee. Lee side steps it and runs and punches Amui. Amui blast his sound wave next to him. It blast Lee into the wall.

"Lee you may let your waits off." Guy tells him. Lee drops his waist and the ground breaks from the impact. Lee undoes his medical tape and he runs at Amui and kicks him into the air then he gets behind Amui and his bandages wraps around Him and starts spinning toward the ground. "Reverse lotus!" He yells and they slams each other into the ground. There is a hole in the ground where they hit. Lee gets up but Amui is unconscious. "Winner Lee." The Hayata says. Lee puts his weights back on and jumps back next to me.

"It looks like we might get that spar afterwards." I say to Lee. He nods his head. The screen stops at Shikamaru and Kain. The two get onto the floor. She throws a sebron at Shikamaru and he dodges but the he grabs his head in pain. She put a genjutsu on him. I notice there is a shadow under the thread which shouldn't be there. I smile. Lee notices it.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks.

"Easy Shikamaru is about to win this." I tell him. Just before Lee could ask me how I know that Kain says "she can't move."

"That's because I stretched my shadow you didn't notice it because you were too focused on me in your genjutsu." He says. He throws a shuriken at her which caused her to do the same. When he doddged it she hit her head on the wall of the room which caused her to become unconscious.

"Winner Shikamaru." The Hayata says. Shikamaru walks back up to the stage. The screen starts spinning it first stop at Gaara. He uses the shinshu to teleport down to the floor in sand. Then the screen stops at Sakura. She heads down.

"Gaara going to win." I say.

"Why do you say that." Kiba asks.

"Well because Sakura only knows what the academy taught and her taijutsu is average. None of that will get her past his sand." I tell him.

When the match begins Sakura throws shurikens at Gaara. The sand comes up and it blocks all of them. Sometimes Sakura would use the clone jutsu to try and confuse the sand, but it never worked. Gaara gets board. The sand wraps around Sakura's ankle and slams her into the wall and ground. She lies on the ground unconscious. "Winner Gaara." The Hayata. The last two ninjas are Choji and Dosu both of them head down to the floor.

"Human boulder!" Choji yells. His body gets bigger and his limbs and head gets put inside of his body. Choji rolls towards Dosu, but he can't move that fast. So Dosu can just doggie it. Choji accidentally rolls into the wall. Dosu punches him and uses the sound wave to knock Choji out, because the water in the human body makes it like a giant ear drum. "Dosu is the winner." Hayata says.

"Good matches." The hokage says.

"Now the third round won't happen until a month later. That is so your Kages and the other really important people have time to get here." He says. He hands up a bag. One by one we choose a piece of paper. "Now say your number." He said.

"I got 3." Said Lee.

"I got 1." I say.

"I got 4." Shino says.

"I got 10." Kankuro says.

"I got 5." Temari says.

"I got 7." Gaara says in a calm emotionless voice.

"I got 2." Neji says.

"I got 9." Say Yugo.

"I got 6 troublesome." Shikamaru says.

"I got 11" Duso says.

"That leaves 8 for Sasuke." The hokage says.

"Here is how it will go. _( coffe coffe)_ 1 and 2 will fight. Then 3 and 4 will fight, 5 and 6 will fight, 7 and 8 will fight, 9 and 10 will fight ( _coffe coffe)_ and lastly 11 will fight the winner of the 7 and 8 match ( _coffe coffe_ )." Hayata says.

"Use this month to train and come up with new abilities and new strategies." He says. We all give a nod and leave.

I decided to got to the hot spring to relax after doing those three rounds of the exam. I just get in the hot water when I hear this giggling noise coming from the top of the tree. I look up and it's Jariya up there writing in paper with a nosebleed. I raise my hand. The wind cuts the tree branch he's on and Jariya fall into the girl's hot spring. I decided I had relaxed enough after hearing Jariya scream.

"Hey Jiraiya long time no see." I said.

"You ruined my research."he says.

"Hey can you train me for the month I have for the chunin exams?" I asks.

"I guess I can." He says.

"Great I'm working on my dad's jutsu I'm having difficulty with it." I say.

"Well let's head to your training field and we can work on them." He says. We both head to my compound.

When we get there Jariya pulls out a scroll and unseals ten bags. Half the bags are balloons and the other half are rubber. "Okay let's start with the resanga." He says. Then hands me a water balloon. He also takes a water balloon out and puts it in his hand. The water inside starts spinning in multiple paths until it pops. "Now you try." He says.

 _Lucky I have mastered the ressanga. Let make him think it our first time._ I thought. The balloon starts spinning to the left after a few minutes I make the water spin in multiple directions. Then it pops.

"That was impressive. Now it's time for the harder step." He tells me. He takes two of the rubber balls. Throws one to me. I see the same bumpy surface as I saw on the last one. Then it pops. He nods at me.

I concentrate on the ball. The surface becomes all bumpy until it explodes and sends me flying backwards. He mumbles about "how can a gaki master the rassengan in one afternoon." He pulls out two regular balloons and hands me one. "This finale stage is coming the first two at their max." He says. I take the balloon and slams it down onto the ground and when it hits the ground it grinds into the earth leaving a crater in it.

"How did you master the rassengan in one afternoon." He asks.

"I didn't. I already mastered it before I just thought it be funny to see that look on your face if you thought I masters it in like five minutes." I tell him.

"Well did you master the hiraishin too?" He asks.

"No I haven't that's the one I wanted to work on." I said.

"Okay then let's work on that one." Jiraiya says.


End file.
